Bella's Turn To Hurt
by mateisha
Summary: Bella returns to Forks after living with Edward for 5 years and she has realised something. What is it and what will happen when everyone finds out? And what is Edward's reaction to Bella leaving him? BellaJacob then BellaOC
1. Jacob's Unexpected Arrival

"JACOB!" Bella screamed out for me. My ears twitched at the sound and I felt a surprising amount of fear as my heart sped up and my face lost all colour.

"JACOB BLACK YOU FILTHY, FLEA-RIDDEN MUTT!"

"I think someone's looking' for ya Jakey," laughed Billy, my father, as he wheeled his chair to the front door and waved at Bella. "Heya Bella!"

"Hiya Billy," she called back the anger erased while talking to Billy "seen Jake by any chance?" he voice remaining sweet and innocent.

As I began to pull myself out of the single-seater lounge chair and walk to the back door I heard my father's betrayal.

"Sure have Bells," he began to chortle; traitor. "I think he is just about to make his escape out the back door. Anything the matter?" I cringed and muttered "traitor," before hearing Bella's reply as she started up the gravel path.

"No, nothing wrong at all," even from here I could tell it was said through gritted teeth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I whispered more to myself than anything as I heard footfalls on the steps outside. Before I had even made my way out the back door Bella was yelling again.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT STEPPING OUT THAT DOOR YOU MUTT! YOU DO AND YOUR BED WILL BE CRAWLING WITH SO MANY TICKS IT WILL LOOK AS THOUGH YOUR SHEETS HAVE TURNED BLACK!"

As much I wished she was joking I knew she wasn't and decided to play it safe.

"Hi Bells," I said in the most excited voice I could muster.

"Don't you 'Hi Bells' me Jacob Black! (AN: If looks could kill P) How _dare_ you Jacob Black! What gives you the right?"

"Bells I didn't – "

"Didn't what? Didn't _mean_ to? Didn't i know /i what _know_ you were saying?

"It's just…" I faltered.

"Just what Jacob! Come on! Spit it out!"

"I was hurting Bella! Alright? I was hurting! You ran off with that…that…that _bloodsucker_" I knew I had hurt her the way in which I said the word.

"I came back though didn't I? And to what; my friends telling me I'd fallen pregnant and ran off with the only man who would have me? Telling me that my child had been deformed and I couldn't handle and broke down? HOW DARE YOU! ANGELA TOLD ME SO DON'T LOOK DUMB! And to think," she let out one of those sad laughs; shit. "The reason I came back was you." At that she turned and began to walk away, I grabbed her wrist and began to kiss her never wanting it to end and before I knew it I felt something hard hit my head, smash and run down my face, then another 2 exactly the same. She pulled her wrist from my grasp whispered in my ear "don't touch me again you dumb dog" I could hear the pain in her voice, her sobs as she walked out the door and started the truck.

"What did you do?" it was Billy; he didn't know what Bella was on about and neither did I, but was sure as going to find out. "We're out of hot water you will have to go to Sam's to get cleaned up." I could hear the shame creep into his voice; he didn't even try to hide it.

"Dad I didn't – "

"Go Jake, just go" and with that he turned his wheelchair around paid me no attention as I grabbed some fresh clothes and a towel and walked out the door.


	2. Bella's Secret

Charlie had no idea that I had decided to come home so was in no great rush to get back from the station. After cooking dinner for Charlie and I, mango chicken and rice, I decided to call up the station and play a little prank on Charlie to get him away from the station earlier. I knew it wouldn't be long before the news got to Charlie that his house was being broken into that he would be in his cruiser and roaring around the corner and within moments that's exactly what happened. As I was making finishing touches to the meal I could hear the sirens getting louder and made my way over to the window to watch Charlie's reaction when he noticed my truck in the drive. As I saw the cruiser turn into the drive I could already see Charlie laughing inside it, he turned off the alarm and then the ignition, got out and began to walk inside as I walked into the kitchen, and began to dish the food up onto the plates.

"smells better than what I was planning on having," I heard the chair scrape across the floor and I picked up the plates and placed one in front of Charlie and one in front of where I would be sitting. As I sat Charlie said "didn't think you were coming for another couple of weeks, thought _**he**_ couldn't make it before the engagement party?" spitting the word 'he' as he began to dig into his food, his had soured noticeably after the mentioning of Edward.

"That's…that's what I came to talk to you about; Edward and me," I trailed off as I saw Charlie look up at me, place his fork on the plate and push it away. "You're not hungry?"

"Starving,"

"So…eat?" I was getting worried.

"No"

I sighed "why not? You were the one who bought him up not me." Trying to keep my voice calm and level.

"your pregnant that's why I can't eat. I knew it would happen – stop laughing at me Bells!"

"I'm sorry – but no – I'm not – not pregnant," I managed between laughs. This statement seemed to calm Charlie and the sick look he had gained on his face vanished, replaced by one of relief as he pulled his food forward and began to eat again.

"then what," Charlie started "is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I – I wanted to tell you the engagements off," Charlie stopped eating again causing me to roll my eyes "keep eating."

"who called it off?"

"I did,"

"why? Why'd you call it off?"

"he was the wrong person…he left e once what's to say he won't do it again?" I could tell this news was making him happy but he hid it well.

"when you say 'wrong person' you mean…?"

Just that he was – is - the wrong person," I looked up just in time to see the smile vanish. I didn't look down again. I wanted to see his face when I told him the next bit. "he's the wrong person because…I love Jacob Black." As those last two words rolled off my tongue Charlie's smile was bigger than I'd ever seen it before; I could feel the tears sting my eyes for now my father knew my secret and as realisation dawned upon him and the smile upon his face fell.

"but Bella he's…" I put hand up to stop him from continuing to tell me what I already knew.

"I know, I saw it on your calendar, I just needed to erase the engagement party date and there it was. How ironic." I smiled weakly at Charlie and finished off my food before Charlie asked his question.

"so…what's going on between you and Edward?" he asked softly and slowly.

"over. Finished. Through." I pushed the last pieces of rice on my plate around with my spoon before picking up both mine and Charlie's and walking into the kitchen. "Edward was never a big fan of Jake's, as you may have noticed, so when I told Edward it didn't go down well. We got into an argument and that was it. It was over." I managed a weak smile at my father while the memories of that argument ran through my mind.


	3. The Flashback

"Edward?" I called tentatively for Edward as he sat reading the paper in the living room. "Edward we need to talk." I could tell he could sense the worry in my voice.

"Bella what is it? What's wrong?"

"there's – there's something I need to tell you," I hesitated at the love in his eyes at what I was going to tell him "I want to be mortal."

He laughed "is that all Bella? That's fine," he laughed again "I would rather you stay mortal anyway." His smile was growing bigger while I stood there looking at him sitting in his chair.

"no, Edward that's not it," his smile began to fade.

"what else is there Bella?" his voice beginning to tremble at the time I thought with sadness, now I know better.

"I want to remain mortal with Jacob." At this Edward's face turned into a sneer and he stood up.

"You _chose_ _me_ Bella! Me! Not that mutt!" he grabbed my wrist and held it tight, stood and pulled me forward using my wrist in one swift movement. "you will stay with me" I could feel the anger radiating off him and I could also feel my wrist close to breaking.

"Edward! Edward you hurting me! Let go!" I tried to pull my wrist from his grasp even though I knew it was futile.

"I will never let go. Isabelle swan you _belong_ to me! That's all there is to it. You chose and it's too late to go back on your word now."

"I don't love you anymore Edward! Deep down I knew that and so did you! Now let go!" and with that Edward snapped my wrist and pushed me down only to slap me hard across the face.

"You do love me and you will love me until I end your life." Edward stormed out of the room leaving me to nurse my wrist. I made my way to the phone and called Carlisle telling him I had, once again, fallen down the stairs. This excuse seemed to suffice and Carlisle was over within minutes and helping me to mend my wrist.

"You say you fell down the stairs?" he had enquired while wrapping my wrist and noticing the cut upon my lip and my right cheek which had now turned ruby red.

"Mmmhmm" I replied not making eye contact. "I bet the same would happen even if the steps were a ramp." At this I forced a laugh and stared at Carlisle forehead still not making eye contact in case he could tell I was lying.

After several weeks of silence on my part Edward seemed to have realised what he had done and began grovelling for my forgiveness. He came home one afternoon after doing god-only-knows what with arms full of gifts. After placing them on the lounge he got down on his knees in front of me and begged.

"Please Bella! I was angry you changed mind and I didn't want you to leave." He was grovelling "I know what I did was an awful thing to do and nothing I say and nothing I give you could _ever_ make up for I did." He took my hand in his "Bella I love you I will love you until the day I die!"

"means a lot coming from a_ vampire_." As I spat the word at him he seemed to recoil a little.

"Call me all the names you want; I don't care! Just please Bella forgive me."

"I could never forgive you Edward. Never. Once my wrist heals I'm leaving you and I never want to see your face again. Do you understand me?" as I felt the anger boil inside me I could see it rise in his face.

He stood up, let go of my hand and looked me in the eye. "Oh, I understand Bella. I just hope you understand this; you leave me and I swear on your soul I will kill the _mutt_ that holds your heart." with that Edward stormed out of the room and several crashes were heard from the hallway.

A day didn't go past that I not only feared for my life but for the life of Jacob and the other members of the pack. The times when Edward would leave the house were by far the worst; I did not know if he would come back or not. The times he was late I would call Charlie or Billy and 'catch up' on the latest in Forks managing to slip in a few questions about Jacob's whereabouts.

After living in fear for my life and the lives of those I loved for months on end I had finally had enough. I had no doubts that Alice had had a vision of me leaving Edward but that did not bother me. I needed to get away and soon. After Edward left for a week-long hunting trip with Emmet and Jasper I knew this would be my only chance to escape. I had called Alice and asked her not to tell Edward where I had gone as it could quite possibly endanger my life. Once I had packed my things I began to make my way back to Forks, Washington. I needed protection and they needed to be warned.


	4. An Unexpected Request

**I am _SO_ sorry! I got really sick and I wasn't able to get on the computer to type up my story and then my net cut out for a few days. This won't happen again anytime soon I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters; all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

After cleaning the kitchen and having a shower I made my way downstairs to watch some T.V. with Charlie and ask a favour of him.

"So what are we watching?" I asked honestly wanting to know as I plopped myself down in the chair.

"Re-run of Law and Order or Robin Hood: Men in Tights," Charlie turned to look at me waiting on my answer.

"Tough choice but comedy always wins; here we come Law and Order." Charlie smiled at me before switching the channel over to the movie.

At the end of the movie, once Charlie and I had had our share of laughs and closed everything up for the night I decided it was time to ask Charlie about that favour.

"Dad?" I had asked nervously as I was climbing the stairs.

"yeah Bells?"

"I was wondering, since it's over between Edward and I could I stay here for a while? Just until I find my own place."

Charlie nodded and he grinned. "As long as you can cook," he chuckled.

"Gladly," I laughed in reply.

"And Bells?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"Don't forget to buy Billy's eggs," he said. And with that, he closed his door and went to bed.

As Bella knocked on the door she wondered how she would phrase it or work it into the conversation. When the door opened she saw a familiar face smiling at her.

"Bella! It's so good to see you! Come in!"

Had Jake told her the story, too??

"Hi Emily. It's great to see you, too," Bella replied. She forced a smile on her face, trying to hide the worry she was feeling.

Emily had led her into the kitchen where, just as she had suspected, sat the members of the pack; Sam, Quil, Embry and Jake. All eyes turned to her, and she felt the emotion in the room change from relaxed to on edge. Emily seemed to notice too.

"Would you like a drink, or some breakfast, Bella?" she asked.

"Um no thanks, Emily," Bella replied. Her eyes shot across to Jacob who had been staring at her since her arrival. As soon as their eyes met, Bella acted as though she had not seen him.

"I actually only came here to warn the pack," Bella said after a moment, and she looked at Sam and began again. "Edward is on his way here—"

Before she could finish, Quil cut in. "When you walked in, I think we all knew he wouldn't be far behind."

His words had come out harsher than he had meant them too, and they hit Bella hard.

"Look, I only came to warn you," Bella said, her voice softer than before and full of hurt.

"Right, you came so we wouldn't kill him. No need to worry, though, we wont hurt him… if he sticks to the treaty," Quil sneered, and Embry snickered at this last part.

"I came so that you _would_ kill him," Bella said coolly, before she turned on her heel and walked out, leaving the pack members and Emily to ponder over why she wanted her former boyfriend dead.

"Any ideas, Jake?" Sam asked, turning to Jacob. "It was Bella that smashed the egg on your head, right?"

"Yeah, it was Bella," Jake had replied, still wondering why Angela would tell Bella such a story. "But she never said anything about the blood-sucker."

"Why did she come then?" Embry mused out loud.

"She needed to see me, I guess. . ."

At this reply, Sam had given Jacob a look and he realised Sam was running with him.

"I'm going to go see Angela. I'll see you guys later," Jacob said before he stood up and left.

In the five years that Bella had been gone, she had studied English at University while also achieving a teaching degree, so she was more that able to teach English at the local Forks High School or even the primary school. Bella had decided to call all the local schools in search of a job in teaching on Monday and, in having no success, would check in at Mike's store, see if an opening was available.

But today, with the dozen eggs sitting on the passenger seat of her car, she was going to visit Billy to apologise and replace the eggs she had smashed.

Little did Bella know, as she was driving home in her truck, preparing herself to clean the house, an engagement was about to break in the house she had passed moments ago.

"Angela!" Jacob cried, swinging the front door of her house open.

"Oh, Jakey!" Angela cried happily at hearing him. "You will _never_ guess who dropped in yesterday." Jacob opened his mouth to say something, but Angela continued on.

"Bella Swan! Can you believe it? After all these years!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself in close before he pushed her away.

"I know she was here, and I know what you told her." He replied. At this statement, Angela's face darkened.

"She loves you, I know she does. From the way she talks about you and asks after you, you'd think it were her engaged to you and not me! She wants you, and I wont let her take you from me."

"She was your friend! I am your fiancée! And your fiancée is- was, thanks to your stunt- friends with her too!"

"Fine, tell her what I said was a lie! One less person to send a card to at Christmas." She spat the words like venom at Jacob, before turning and continuing to make lunch.

"Who are you!?" Jacob hissed, suddenly feeling a strong dislike for Angela.

"I'm Angela, your fiancée! Who do you want me to be??"

"If you're Angela," Jacob said, walking forwards. He picked up the diamond ring Angela had taken off to cook before he continued. "Then you aren't my fiancée." Jacob gave Angela one last look of contempt before he turned and walked out of her door for the last time, leaving Angela fuming from the argument and yet deeply depressed at losing the man she loved.


	5. Hurt and Worry

**I would like to clear something up Jacob _was_ going to marry Angela without imprinting but he was in love with Bella without imprinting aswell (thankyou to whatifgirl for asking)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do ot own any characters in this story they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

Just after Bella had begun to clean the living room, there was a rapid knocking at the front door. Making her way over to the door, she heard a voice.

"Bella? Bella, its Jacob! You have to open the door! I know you're in there, your truck's parked out the front!"

"Shit. . ." Bella muttered under her breathe, before she stopped in front of the door but did not open it.

"What do you want, Jacob?"

"Bella, please, open the door."

"I said 'what do you want'?" Bella repeated through gritted teeth.

"To talk to you without a piece of wood between us," was his reply.

Bella had been expecting this answer. Having no retort, she opened the door and his smell hit her hard, making her breathe deeply and open the door a little more.

"What?"

"Can I come in? Please, Bella?"

"You hurt me, Jake. I know I hurt you too, but you've no idea how much hurting you hurt me." It was only then that Bella realised how much Edward had hurt her after leaving her.

"Jake, I love you, but you have a fiancée and a wedding in less than a month. Please, Jake, just go."

"But Bella, I—"

"Go Jake."

These two words were barely audible by Bella who spoke them, were clear as a bell to Jacob.

"Okay, Bella. If you want me to go, I'll go. But remember, I love you too," Jacob said softly. With those last words from Jacob Black, the nearest thing to a human she had loved whole-heartedly besides her parents, he walked across the lawn and into the forest to transform and rid himself of the sorrow he was feeling.

Bella closed the door slowly then crumpled to the floor, where she cried herself to sleep, wishing she could turn back time; take Jacob, not Edward. Wishing the world would crumble as she slowly crumbled inside Bella fell into a deep sleep.

In the woods, running to rid himself of what he was feeling, he came to the spot that Bella had first witnessed him as a wolf. He dropped down into the spot she had been when he had come across her and the blood-sucker, dropped to the ground, and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the occurrences of the past few days.

As dark began to fall and there was no sign of Jake, Billy called Sam to find out if he was on patrol duty tonight.

"Nah Billy," Sam had, of course, replied to the question. "Is something wrong?" the worry in Sam's voice was not missed by Billy, Emily or the youngest pack member standing in his kitchen.

"He hasn't checked in all day; he normally does. I called Angela she said he was there until 2. He has packed his things and moved out; the engagement's off. I'm worried Sam."

"So am I Billy. I'll tell the patrol to have a look around for him."

"Thankyou Sam, thankyou," With that they bid their farewells and after hanging up the phone Sam turned to Ritchie.

"What's wrong Ritchie?" now trying to mask the worry Sam had asked.

"We picked up a scent; a vampire." Sam stiffened and ran out the door to transform. The need to find Jake had become much more urgent.

After stepping from the cruiser Charlie knew instantly something was wrong. At this Bella had the T.V. on or at least some lights but the house looked empty.

Charlie walked up to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge; it was as though something heavy was slumped against it. Charlie began to panic.

"Bella! Bella open the door!" as the fear for his daughter reached it's peak he raced to the back of the house and opened the back door to see Bella crumpled against the door. "Oh God, Bella." Charlie flew to the front door and checked for a pulse on his daughter unconscious body. She was breathing and had a pulse so he picked her up in his arms and carried her into her bed.

As Jake lay on his flowery bed dreaming of Bella familiar voices began to enter them too. It was pack, and they could see his dreams just as vivid as Jake was seeing them. The dream-memories of Jacob and Bella laughing, riding their motorbikes and comforting each other in their times of need. The last one the pack saw before Jake was awoken was of the fight Bella and Jacob had had in Billy's kitchen.

"Well," Embry's voice entered his head as Jake opened his eyes "at least we know why he got the cold shoulder huh?"

"At least now we have a reason to call him egg-head."

"Jerks…" the groggy voice of Jacob Black retaliated "why are you in my head?"

"What are we doing in your head?" this was the voice of Lartan; one of the youngest "you've been missing since one this afternoon."

"So? It can't be much later than 4."

"It's about 7 actually. Billy's really worried you should get back there. Sorry about you and Ange." This was Sam forceful and yet sympathetically his voice rang through.

"Don't be." Jacob's reply was hollow as he made his way out of the woods to get his clothes. With one last look at Bella and Charlie's house he made his way home unaware of the horrors which awaited him the next day.

'Surely Jake wouldn't hurt Bella!', 'He can't love her the way she loves him' these thought and many similar ones were running through Charlie's head as he ate his dinner and prepared for an early night. Over and over they would pound against his brain pleading for an answer. He would contact Billy tomorrow and see if he knew any answers to these questions he needed answered. He would see Jake tomorrow and see if he knows why she has been calling for him in her sleep like she had done for Edward so long ago. Tomorrow he would have his questions answered.

* * *

**Please, please, please reveiw**.** I don't normally beg but it means a lot if you could tell me what's wrong and what I could improve. Thankyou so much for reading.**


	6. Explanation

Bella awoke the next morning to Charlie's voice travelling through her open door

Bella awoke the next morning to Charlie's voice travelling through her open door.

"So he showed up? That's good…that's not so good. Any chance they might…none huh? That's too bad. So did Jake tell you where he was last night by any chance...I've just got a feeling he came by here…well I came home to an unconscious Bella. Anyway we can talk more later? Still up for fishing today? Righto then pick you up in about 20. See ya Billy."

"It wasn't Jake's fault you know?" Bella's voice emanated from the stairs as she travelled down. "I dunno why he came here but I couldn't stand to talk to him…I wasn't ready. With the whole engagement and everything; I just couldn't."

"I know Bells," his voice soft and full of empathy "If Jake comes by today though be sure to let him in okay? He will need someone to talk to and I'm sure he has something important to tell you." And at that Charlie smiled in an all-knowing way, picked up his fishing gear and left.

With a disgruntled sigh Bella pulled herself from the bottom of the staircase and into the kitchen to make herself breakfast all the while wondering what it was Charlie had neglected to tell her. As she slowly ate her cereal Bella thought of the occurrences of the past few days and decided that today would be the perfect day to drop the eggs off at Billy's as Billy would be fishing with Charlie and Jacob would most likely be at Angela's. As she didn't feel like another confrontation with Jacob she decided to leave after breakfast.

Bella's hypothesis however was thrown out the window when she arrived at the Black Residence to see a scruffy looking Jacob sitting on the porch. With a sigh she picked up the carton of eggs and slid out of the truck with a grace unlike the Bella that Jacob had once known. The wind picked up her scent and carried it over it Jacob who took a deep breath and bathed in her smell. Jacob lifted his head and watched her walk over. "I only came to drop the eggs off," Bella handed the eggs to Jacob but he did not take them. "Take the eggs Jacob." His silence only irritated her. She placed them on the porch railing and turned to walk toward her truck; Jacob knew this may be only chance he got to talk to her and so he took it.

"Bella wait!" she continued walking toward her truck causing Jacob to leap up from the porch steps and walk briskly toward her. "Bella I broke off the engagement with Angela." She stopped walking and turned to him.

"Why are you telling me this?" her face one of mild interest her voice one of neutrality.

"I knew nothing of what she told you Bella; honest. Bella after you left I was heartbroken; I thought I would never be able to live. I ran into the forest and disappeared for weeks. I missed you deeply Bella and I would never do anything to slander you in any way. Angela knew how much I loved you and was sure that you loved me and so she told you that I spread that rumour so you would leave me alone and she would be free to marry me. Bella I loved you before you left me for that bloodsucker and I believe wholeheartedly that I will love you until the day we both die. I just hope beyond all hope and reason that you will give me – give _us_- the chance to grow old together. Bella I _know_ you love me just as you _know_ you love me." There was more to Jacob's speech but neither Bella nor Jacob heard it for it was at this moment, with tears streaming down her face, that Bella took Jacob's face in her hands and planted a kiss she had wanted for so long to make. Her kiss was like none Jacob had ever received from Angela or one he had received from Bella. Her kiss was filled with want, love and need. Her kiss was soft and yet demanding. When she pulled away, eyes still closed, to take a breath it was not long before her lips were in contact with those same, hot lips she had been kissing just moments ago. To both parties the kisses seemed to last a lifetime; and they both would have died happy if that were true.

Laying on the lounge in Charlie's living room Bella realised how much she missed having a warm body lying next to her as opposed to a stone cold slab. "You have no idea how much I've missed your warmth." She moaned as she took a deep breath and wriggled closer to him closing her eyes enjoying his scent.

"Probably about as much as I missed you." He whispered into her ear. It wasn't long before the pair fell asleep on the lounge only to be awoken by a rather gruff voice several hours later.

"Well," the voice had said as Bella and Jacob stirred from their sleep "nice to see you two have reacquainted yourselves." The voice then chuckled as Bella sat up in the chair.

"Hi Billy," she replied "Catch anything good today?"

"Not really, your dad caught most of the fish. I think he is trying to cook some of it now actually." At this statement Bella leapt from the chair she and Jacob were sharing and raced into the kitchen to forcibly remove her father before fish was completely ruined. Charlie entered the room with a large smile on his face.

"Hey Jake, how was your day?" he slumped down into his armchair and flicked the TV on.

"It was alright thanks Charlie, Bella and I worked things out." Charlie looked over to Jacob and raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks Jake but I think your dad and I figured that out," both Billy and Charlie let out a soft chuckle. "So it is defiantly over with Angela?" Charlie's tone was serious; he was making sure his daughter would not be hurt again.

"It's irreparable. No going back. I promise you." His voice was just as serious as Charlie's was.

"That's good to hear Jake, she changed you; didn't want to say it while you were together but she did. You were different; and not the good kind."

"I know…I became a different person after Bella left but now she is back…I am looking forward to reintroducing the old me to the world." The statement bought a smile to both Billy and Charlie before a silence filled the room; the kind of silence that everyone was happy to fall into.

"Guys dinner!" Bella called out from the kitchen after about a half hour causing what could only be referred to as a stampede into the dining room.


	7. The Dream

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest's voice echoed over the crowd and the wind on top of the hill "You may now kiss the bride

**Because I kept you guys waiting so long I wrote this one up for you in about an hour. I hope that you like it and don't hate me for making you wait so long….I also hope you don't hate me for the ending of this chapter.**

S--T--O--R--Y

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest's voice echoed over the crowd and the wind on top of the hill "You may now kiss the bride." They both leaned in and their lips met, their eyes closed and she allowed the enjoyment of their first kiss as a married couple wash over her. They pulled away they both opened their eyes and heard the crowd applauding. He grabbed Bella's hand and led her down the aisle.

The next thing the couple were aware of was the happily dancing couples around them. Edward pulled his new wife close to him and breathed in the smell he had fallen in love with on that very first day in science class. The pained howl of a wolf was heard; piercing the night outside the mansion. Bella's head shot up and she was no longer standing in the Cullen house but in the middle of the woods bordering the town of Forks and La Push reservation. Her heart rate increased as another howl pierced the night quickly followed by another. She turned in circles unaware of how far in the woods she was. The howls were getting closer and she could hear the leaves to her left rustling even though there was no wind; not even a slight breeze. She backed away from them into something as hard and cold as stone she screamed and turned around to see what it was she had backed into; Edward. She turned to run away from him just as a wolf emerged from the bushes she screamed at the wolf's sudden appearance before realising it was Jacob. Edward took a hold of her wrist and pulled her harshly toward him staring down at her rather menacingly.

"I am taking you with me," he snarled and looked threateningly at Jacob "Follow me and she dies mutt!" Bella struggled to relinquish Edward's grip on her wrist but to no avail.

"Jacob help me!" Bella screamed her fear higher than she had felt it before. Jacob lunged at Edward causing Edward to let go of Bella to protect himself. Bella turned and backed away from the scene. She knew that she should want her husband, Edward, to win but she wished with all her heart that Jacob tore him to shreds. As the fight worsened Bella screamed at them to stop; she pleaded with them to stop but they did not. It seemed as though her screams only gave them more incentive to fight. She watched as Edward picked Jacob up from the ground and threw him against a tree. She ran toward him upon realising the snap she heard was not the tree. Before she could reach him a hand grabbed her waist and she screamed one name continuously.

"Jacob!" her screams becoming louder and more desperate as Edward tore through the woods carrying her until she heard her name being called.

Bella's screams had woken Charlie from his sleep; he was not used to screams piercing his dreams in the middle of the night. The screams were blood-curdling and Charlie realised they were coming from Bella's room. He grabbed his gun and ran prepared to shoot whatever it was that was scaring his daughter.

He burst into his daughter's room just as her screams got louder. He was at her side in two steps just as she began screaming 'Jacob'.

"Bella!" he urged, shaking his daughter from her obviously distressing nightmare. "Bella!" he shook her with more force this time rousing her from her sleep. She sat upright in bed and screamed for Jacob once more before her eyes focused and she looked over to see her father's worried face. She pulled him into a hug and began to cry into his shoulder.

"I need to call Jacob," she finally said, or rather mumbled into Charlie's shirt. She pulled away from his and spoke this statement again but more clearly this time.

"Bells," Charlie replied in a worried voice "it's 2A.M. he probably isn't up yet." He tried coaxing her out of, what he considered a rather absurd idea.

"I need to know if he is alright!" the determination in her voice shocked Charlie but he did not yield.

"Wait 'til morning, then call him."

"No; you don't understand! I _need_ to know if he is alive!"

"I'm sure he is Bella but-"

Before Charlie could finish Bella had pushed him aside and was racing into the kitchen. By the time Charlie had reached her she had already dialled the number and the phone was ringing.

"Billy! PleasetellmeJakeisokay!" Bella spoke so quickly that Billy had to ask her to take a deep breath and repeat what she said. "Billy, please, I need to know if Jake is alright."

"He's fine Bella," tears began to well in her eyes.

"Can you put him on please? I just need to make sure." Billy agreed and she heard him call out to Jacob. The next few words almost caused Bella to breakdown in another fit of tears.

"Hullo?" a sleepy voice on the other end of the phone replied.

"Jake?" Bella's voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke into the phone. "Please tell me you are alright, please."

"I'm fine Bella," Jake had shaken off the sleep at the sound of Bella's voice. His words were followed by a sigh and then a sob which were accompanied by a bang and a scream. "Bella? Bella are you there?"

"She's here," a smooth voice had replied "I'm here too, come get me mutt." A click and then a dial tone were the last things Jacob heard before he was struck with a feeling so terrifying that he almost threw up. Jake had no doubt that his transformation was the quickest one in werewolf history. The second he transformed the conversation of the wolves patrolling the reservation entered his head.

"It has to be one of the best book-turned-movie ever! Oh hey Jake, what's up?"

"Get to Bella's house now! Get a hold of anyone who isn't transformed and tell them the same. The bloodsucker has returned and Charlie and Bella are in trouble!"

While Jake was racing toward Bella's house Billy had dialled Sam's number and told him something was terribly wrong. By the time Sam reached Bella's house the door was hanging from its hinges and there was a sickly sweet smell in the air. Vampires.


	8. The End?

**I hope I am making up for having you guys wait so long. It would much appreciated if you could review Pleeeeeaaaaaaasssssse? Oh and i want you to have one saying in your minds for this chapter; "****things aren't always what they seem"**

"Carlisle

"Carlisle!" Alice's voice echoed through the house "Carlisle!" she repeated racing through the house to find him. What she had just seen would haunt her for all eternity she was sure.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Carlisle's kind voice had finally replied upon her entering his study.

"It's Bella! Emmet and Edward stopped their hunting trip early and Edward of course would have found Bella missing." She was speaking rather rapidly trying to get all the information out before it was too late. "Edward is going to kill Bella!"

"Alice slow down; now where has Bella gone?" Carlisle asked trying with all his might not to let Alice know the fear he was feeling.

"Bella left Edward she doesn't love him anymore; she wants to be with Jacob and so she left for Forks the same day Edward and Emmet went hunting. Emmet showed up here just as I had my vision; he told me they came back early from the hunting trip and then I saw Edward at Bella's house; Charlie was out cold on the floor and Edward was moving toward Bella. Please Carlisle we have to do something!"

Carlisle was sure that if his heart still beat it would have stopped.

As Edward circled his wife's body, which was now curled in a ball and watching him intently, he wondered how long it would be before the _thing_ Bella had left him for returned.

As it happened he did not have to wait long for it was at this precise moment that Jacob tore through the front door and lunged at Edward. The sudden appearance of Jacob startled her and she let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Oh dear, the Dog has come to save his mate," Edward cooed from underneath Jacob's paws "Isn't it just too bad that she's MINE!" Edward then brought his arms up and dug his fingers into Jacob's stomach causing the wolf to howl in pain. Causing Bella to scream and causing Edward to smile maniacally.

"Edward! Stop it!" Bella screamed at him as he pulled his fingers out from Jacob's stomach and pushed him off him with all his strength sending Jacob into the lounge room. Bella stood and began to move toward Jacob before she felt what could only be described as a brick hitting her in the face. She went spinning into the kitchen and hit the cupboard with her back. The last thing Bella saw before the world went dark was a tall figure leaning over a wolf prepared to kill.

…

….

…..

……

…….

……

…..

….

…

"Bella?" came a worried voice "Bella can you hear me?" the voice said again. It was her father Charlie. It was then that she realised a hand holding hers and that her head was sitting in someone's lap; she presumed it was her father's.

She opened her eyes and saw her father's worried face looking down at her. She saw the cut above his eyebrow where Edward had smashed his head into the dinning table. She saw blood; her blood and her father's blood. She was about to faint before she realised why she was bleeding; before she realised what was happening.

"Bella your awake!" Charlie stated before bringing her into a bone crushing hug.

"Dad…" she mumbled "W-Where's Jake?" Charlie thought this an odd question to ask having just been knocked out and bleeding rather profusely from the head.

"He is probably at home Bells. What happened?" his voice soft and caring when he spoke.

"Has anyone been here since you woke up?" Bella was beginning to regain her composure.

"Alice Cullen and Sam Uley, why Bells?" Bella's curiosity was captured he said Alice had been here; of course Sam was but Alice?

"Alice was here? Where did she go? What did she say?" Bella's questions were fired at Charlie rather rapidly as she brought herself to an upright position, ignoring the dizziness she felt upon standing.

"Bella we need to get you to a hospital, calm down and I am sure we can -"

"NO!" Bella screamed at her father "You don't understand what's happening! I need to find Jake before it's too late!" upon finishing Bella ran out onto the front lawn and looked up and down the street; no sign of Edward or Jake. She raced around to the gate at the side of the house, unlatched it and then ran into forest. She was unsure of where she was going but she was certain what she was looking for she would find in here. She jumped over fallen trees and ducked under low hanging trees running further and further into the forest until she found herself standing in an unfamiliar place. She had never been this far in. She heard a yelp of pain and her head shot to that direction; she ran. She had not run more than a hundred metres before she came across the scene she was searching for but desperately wished to avoid.

Upon reaching this spot she saw Edward holding Jacob against a tree by his throat and Jacob struggling to free himself to breathe.

"Jacob!" Bella screamed causing enough of a distraction for Edward to loosen his grip on Jacob enough for him to get a breath in and regain his senses. Bella ran toward Edward to prise him away from Jacob even though she knew it would be no use. Edward looked at her and laughed before removing his hand from Jacob's throat entirely allowing him to fall to the ground. Edward took Bella around the waist picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Bella hit his back repeatedly to no avail. It was then that she heard the cries of at least twenty wolves; they were surrounded and the wolves were moving in. Edward sent a kick into Jacob's abdomen forcing him to the ground.

"Jacob I love you! Help me!" Bella sobbed from atop of Edward's shoulder. Edward, of course, heard these words also and threw her harshly on the ground.

"You're mine Bella!" Edward screamed at her before he tackled by another body. This body however was no a wolf; Alice. Bella took this opportunity to stumble toward Jacob and be sure he was alright.

"Jake?" she ran her hands through his matted fur some of the blood had already dried and she felt tears roll her cheeks. She bent low to him and could hear his ragged breathing. His eyes looked into hers and she knew he was telling her he loved her one last time. His eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

**It's not the end i assure you! But if you want the next chapter I am going to have to insist on reviews. I just want to know that you guys like how the story is so far. And just remember that things aren't always what they seem!**


	9. Author's Note

Please, please pleeeaaaase don't hate me for the chapter you are about to read

Please, please pleeeaaaase don't hate me for the chapter you are about to read.

It is extremely short but I assure you it is not the end!!

**THE CHAPTER YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS NOT THE END!!**

Please believe me when I say this. I already have plans for what is coming in the next few chapters and you will all be happy I swear (Jacob lovers I mean).

Don't stop reading the story because of the next chapter and please review it. I won't post another one until I get at least 5 reviews. It's not that many reviews so please take a minute out of your busy schedule and review the story. It helps me to know what you want to happen and it also helps me improve my writing skills.

I once again repeat **THIS IS NOT THE END!!**


	10. Not The End!

This was a site that Bella never wished to see

This was a site that Bella never wished to see. Although he had changed she loved him. Although she was in danger every moment she spent with him she loved him. She loved the way he smelt and the way he smiled. She loved the colour of his eyes and the colour of his skin. It is because of this love for him that caused Bella to wonder as why she felt such pleasure watching the flames licking at his various body parts. Why she felt joy in knowing his dead. Why she was happy beyond all reasoning for his death. Bella let the tears roll down her face.

The moment that Jake's breathing stopped he had transformed back into human form. Bella had yelled for Carlisle to help him. She begged through her sobs. She could hear the fight between Alice and Edward raging just beyond the trees but she dare not look up.

"Carlisle!" Bella had screamed with all her might and he was at her side within moments. She began to sob harder and shrugged off the hand he laid on her shoulder. "Fix him!" she bellowed at him over the bangs and snaps of the vampire fight. The tears were streaming down her face, her vision blurred and the sobs hurting her chest. Carlisle looked down at the man sprawled in front of him and knew instantly what must be done. He placed his index finger and thumb on Jacob's nose and began to perform CPR. Carlisle would not give up; he loved Bella like his own daughter and hated to see her in such pain. If one of the men she loved could be saved he would be. Bella's sobs got worse as Carlisle breathed air into Jacob's mouth and tried to pump his heart with his hands. Eventually Carlisle stopped and looked to Bella his face full of sadness. The battle between Edward and Alice had ended. Alice was now standing next to Bella a hand on her shoulder. Bella looked down at Jacob's face and she sobbed harder than she ever had before.


	11. Bonfire

I would like to thank the ever-faithful Marshi for her review and I would also like to thank lizbre for her review

**I would like to thank the ever-faithful Marshi for her review and I would also like to thank lizbre for her review. I only got two reviews which kinda bummed me out but I had to post this chapter. I hope you like it and I really do like reviews guys so please don't be afraid to hit that button.**

It had been a week since the encounter with Edward and Bella had still not fully recovered. The entire pack was worried as was Billy and her father. Charlie was worried that Edward would return even after being told there was no chance of it happening. He had taken to sleeping with his gun on his bedside table. The Cullens were mourning their loss and had decided to leave in the next day or two. Emily had been a big help to Bella in helping her get through one of the hardest times in her life. She had realised he was never come back. She was putting on a brave face and to the world nothing abnormal had happened. The bruise on her waist was beginning to fade but was still sore to touch.

Bella looked around her room and remembered all the happy times that had been spent in here. She walked over to her CD's and found one that had been made for her some time ago. She placed the CD in the player and closed her eyes as the music entered her ears.

"Bella?" came a voice from the door. She took a deep breath opened her eyes and turned around. "Are you ready? The bonfire starts in a half hour."

"I'm ready," she replied plastering a genuine smile on her face as she walked to the door and linked arms with the person there "So what's happening tonight, story and marshmallows or just a cook-out?"

"You'll see," the person replied.

Before they had even reached the bonfire Bella could see the orange glow being emanated from the flames and the pillars of smoke spiralling into the steadily darkening sky. She took a deep breathe enjoying the smell of the salt water mixed with smell of burning wood.

"On the beach?" she asked "that's a bit irregular." She was confused but this just added to the excitement. This was the first bonfire she had been to since returning to Forks; not including the one that brought such joy and sadness at the same time.

"It's a special bonfire. You'll find out when we get there." The man looked over and smiled at Bella before parking Bella's truck. The both stepped from the vehicle and made their way toward the bonfire. Emily raced toward Bella and hugged her hard enough to squeeze the air from her lungs.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked once having released Bella "It's just how I wanted it!"

"This is for you?" she stared in awe at the bonfire and the marquees that had been set up on the beach. Emily nodded her grin growing wider. "Why though?"

"It's because I'm pregnant Bella!" the girls broke out into squeals of excitement. "Isn't it wonderful? I can't wait to find out what it is! I would love a girl but a boy would wonderful too…" Emily dragged Bella away toward some seats. Bella looked over her shoulder and smiled broadly at Jacob who smiled back his eyes twinkling. Bella loved Jacob and he loved her; they were more than happy to have each other. They were ecstatic.

"Well boys," began Jacob to Quil and Embry who had walked up to join him at a slower pace than Emily had "I've decided I'm going to marry her." He looked at their faces which had broken out in grins.

"Knew you would eventually," Quil stated patting his friend on the back as the three of them walked over toward the makeshift BBQ.

"Asked her yet?" Embry asked.

"Not yet but I have it all planned. With the money I've been making fixing cars I'm going to buy her a ring and bring her here; to this beach. The spot I fell in love with her when I was 14. Take her for a walk through there," he pointed to the woods "and have a nice little picnic set up for the both of us. That's when I'll ask her. She will pick the ring but she won't know it."

The boys looked at Jacob before bursting into laughter "You're such a sap!" said Quil though his laughter.

"At least I can ask the one I love to marry me," Jacob had replied causing Quil to send him a glare and stop laughing abruptly. But before anymore could be said Sam walked over to them his face bearing a wide grin.

"Not fighting already are we boys?" he placed his arms on Quil and Embry's shoulders.

"Congrats Sam," said Jake holding a hand out to Sam who took it and shook it heartily.

The bonfire continued well into the night with many cheers, drinks and steaks. This night was the most fun any of them had had in some time and saw many of the attendees sleeping on the beach that night. Bella and Jacob included. They had both fallen asleep looking into the dwindling embers of the fire holding one another close and wishing never to let go.

The sun shone brightly the next morning rousing all the sleeping beauties from their dreams. Bella and Jacob were amongst the last to leave the beach on this rare, sunshiny day. Jacob drove Bella to her house and she tried to sneak into the house as quietly as possible, which mind you was hard seeing as Jacob had not let her go since she had stepped from his car. At the time she was entering the key into the lock he was nibbling on her ear but just as Bella had entered the key into its slot the door swung open revealing Charlie fully dressed and ready for work.

"Now Jake," he began rather gruffly "I know my daughter is more than able to open the door by herself and if you insist on helping her do so make sure it is at a more reasonable time." He gave Jake a look that could not be taken lightly before stepping outside and walking toward the cruiser. He turned toward the rather embarrassed couple standing on his doorstep and called out to them. "Now don't do anything I wouldn't do kids." He winked and stepped into the cruiser smiling.

"Oh well that's too bad," Bella said pouting slightly. "What I had planned I'm sure he would never do." This piqued Jacob's curiosity and he followed Bella inside. And for the next few hours Jacob pestered Bella relentlessly about what it was she had planned. Bella on the other hand was reluctant to tell Jacob what it was that she had planned; it would spoil the surprise. Bella had, some months ago while still living with Edward, acquired a rather rare motorbike and had had it restored. Once the restoration was complete she had hired some storage space and kept there until she would be able to give it to Jacob. After leaving him she felt extreme guilt at leaving him and wished to make up for it. 6 months before leaving Edward she found it and today, a month before Jacob's birthday, she would show him to it. She had called the rent-a-space company and asked for it to be delivered to the Black household today. When it arrived Billy would call; she had given him the money to pay for the delivery last night. He called at 1PM to say it had arrived.

The phone rang only once before Bella had shot up from her seat on the lounge and bolted to it. Jacob looked after her quizzically and wondered if this phone call had anything to do with whatever it was Bella had planned. Did she even have anything planned? He wondered. He had given up only moments ago on getting her to tell him what it was she had planned. He was, however, still curious and it was an itched he longed to scratch but couldn't without the help of another; Bella.

"Hi Billy!" Jacob heard Bella say into the phone, he was confused at her enthusiasm. "Okay then…Yep…Okay I'll tell him. Bye Billy." He heard her put the phone down and she appeared in the room. "Your dad needs you at home you better go."

"Righto Bells," he stood from his chair and he walked over and kissed her sweetly "I'll stop later."

"Counting on it," she replied smiling cheekily at him. Jacob made for the back door and transformed before running into the woods towards his house.


	12. Another Note

**I am really sorry to have to tell you this but i dont know when my next update will be.**

**i have some serious stuff happening at home and I am going to stay with grandmother and/or my dad for a little while.**

**I promise that while i am away i will be drafting the chapter but i cant promise when it will be up. I'm sorry to all my avid readers and reviewers coughMarshicough When i get back i will type up the final draft and post it; i know what is going to happen and Bella lovers may hate me for it...Look at the title i mean really.**

**Anyways i just have to figure out the wording and when i get back it will be poted. I am sorry to make you wait but I can't help it.**

**Mel.**


	13. My Butterfly

I want to give a shout out to Marshi and lizbre for their support of this story I really appreciate it guys

**I want to give a shout out to Marshi and lizbre for their support of this story I really appreciate it guys. I would also like to thank them for their supporting reviews from my last author's note. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters aside from the 2 new ones in this chapter. **

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update but I hope this chapter makes it alright.**

At precisely 6PM several nights later Jacob arrived at the door to the Swan house ready to take Bella to dinner as a thankyou for the bike. Although he knew he could never repay her in monetary means he could repay her in other ways. He rapped the door and waited for it to be answered.

"Jake!" Bella smiled at him and greeted him with a kiss "Why are you so dressed up?" she leaned against the door frame and he stepped toward her, pulling her close.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be interested in joining me for dinner?" he kissed her nose.

"I'd love to! Just give me a sec to change." And with that she pulled away from Jacob and raced up the stairs. She changed into a sliming black dress and pick up a light purple shawl to throw over her shoulders. She pulled on some skin-tone stockings and picked up her black heels. When she returned downstairs she found her father and Jacob in a discussion about last night's game. "I guessed we would be taking your bike so I didn't put my shoes on." She shrugged and all Jacob could do was stare at her with a dumbstruck expression. Charlie gave Jacob a nudge with his elbow and jolted him back into reality.

"Well in that case I guess I should carry you out." He walked over and picked Bella up in one swift movement. "See you later eh Charlie?" Charlie smiled and nodded at Jacob before wishing the pair a 'lovely evening' and shooing them out the door. The pair walked over to Jacob's new motorcycle and Jacob handed Bella a helmet before helping her up and climbing on himself. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight as he started the bike and took off down the street toward Port Angeles.

An hour and twenty minutes later they were entering the CBD of Port Angeles. Many of the shop windows had light flooding from them and Jacob pulled over to the side of the road, turned off the engine and stood from the bike before helping Bella off and taking her hand.

"So where are we going tonight?" Bella asked and she placed Jacob's hand on her waist before placing hers on his.

"I've made reservations at Maison d'Amour at 8:30," Bella took a sharp breath in and her eyes lit up. "I thought you might like that." Jacob grinned down at her and she had to bite her bottom lip to stop her from squealing in joy.

"So uh," Bella began upon regaining composure "what do we do until 8:30?"

"Well I was hoping you could help me pick out a birthday gift for Sam. Maybe something to do with the pack like a wolf symbol or something." He shrugged and mumbled the last part as if ashamed of showing emotion such as this toward his pack leader.

"Sounds fun, I'm sure we'll find something." She grinned and pulled him into the first jewellery shop on the strip. This is where Jacob's plan came into action; she was now picking out her engagement ring even if she didn't know it. The pair spent the next hour and a half looking through various shops along the strip before walking to the restaurant for dinner. Twenty minutes later they were seated, had ordered their drinks and were now looking at the dinner menu. Jacob now knew what ring to buy Bella for their engagement…that was when he saw her. She walked passed their table, her hips swaying and her long black hair falling in curls down her back. Jacob couldn't take his eyes off her and begged for the spirits to let her turn around and allow him a glimpse at her face. He squirmed in his seat forgetting about Bella entirely and waiting for this girl to turn around. Her waitress seated her with a woman who looked to be her mother and Jacob finally got a glimpse of her face; the world stopped moving and his heart beat fast enough to jump from his chest. He examined the girl's face from her deep brown eyes down to her pink, plump lips. Her skin was about as dark as expected of those living in the Port Angeles area. She smiled at her mother and Jacob's heart stopped; he had found his one and all feelings he had felt for Bella seemed to be erased in an instant. As if in a trance he stood and seemingly glided toward the girl and her mother. She looked up at him as he approached and she smiled wider as she bit her bottom lip. She looked at her mother and then at him again. Bella watched as her boyfriend walked toward the girl and knew instantly what had happened. Jacob had finally imprinted and her heart shattered into a million pieces. He started speaking to the girl and her mother as Bella stood from the booth and walked out of the restaurant fighting back tears. She walked down the street until she found a pay phone and she looked in the phonebook for a taxi number. She dialled it and when the taxi arrived 20 minutes she climbed in and told him where she needed to go. Two hours later she arrived in front of the house and handed the driver the money for the cab ride. She trudged inside at 11PM and walked t her room where she let the tears fall freely.

2 AND A HALF HOURS EARLIER AT THE RESTAURANT.

"Hello," the girl smiled up at Jacob and he blushed "Can I help you?"

"I believe you can," he replied smoothly.

"And what may I be able to help you with?" she asked sweetly.

"Your name," Jacob replied simply, he took a hold of her hand and lightly kissed it "mine's Jacob Black." She giggled and looked to her mother who nodded.

"I'm Clarabelle," she looked into his eyes and it was love at first sight "Clarabelle McAdams."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Clarabelle." Jacob kissed her hand once more and then turned to Clarabelle's mother. "I am deeply sorry for the intrusion ma'am but I couldn't but feel compelled to ask for your daughter's name." the woman nodded curtly at him and eyed him down.

"Now you know her name please return to your table." Her voice was harsh and was met with her daughter's glare.

"Mum! Please!" Clarabelle hissed at her mother before giving her a look that obviously told her she didn't want Jacob to leave. Her mother sighed and motioned for Jacob to pull up a chair and join them.

"Thankyou ma'am," Jacob smiled at her and then returned his gaze to Clarabelle where it sat for the remainder of the evening.

Bella the next day

Bella arose from bed the next day her eyes red, puffy and sore. It was Sunday and so Charlie had gone fishing with Billy and Bella needn't worry about him seeing her this way. Bella decided upon a shower to freshen up and she then changed her sheets, the matching pillows being tear and make-up stained. Bella knew as good as anyone that what she had with Jacob was now over and there was no way of recapturing it.

She refused to wallow in self pity all day and decided upon taking a drive over to the Black house to see Jacob and end it officially; he had found his soul mate, his imprint, the one meant for him, and she couldn't deny him having her.

Upon her arrival she found no one at home and figured him to be at Sam's and so she returned to her truck and made her way to the Uley's house. She jumped from her truck and checked her appearance; her eyes were now almost normal with a tinge of red at the edges. She knocked on the door and Emily answered, her face fell when she saw Bella and she wrapped her arms around her before Bella even had time to cross the threshold.

"Is Jacob here?" Bella croaked all hopes of sounding confident and normal disappeared in that instant. Emily nodded after she pulled away from Bella and spoke her reply softly.

"He's in the kitchen Bella," she smiled weakly and Bella walked into the house and headed for the kitchen. She poked her head inside and saw Jacob, Sam and Embry standing near the oven.

"Jake?" Bella said in an almost whisper and quiet fell across the room; Sam and Embry not even looking at Bella but preferring to admire their shoes. "Can we talk please?" Jake nodded and followed Bella into the living room. Emily entered the kitchen and ushered the two boys outside. "I know what happened last night Jake…it hurts but I knew it would happen eventually."

"Bells I'm so sorry…I don't know what came over me," Jacob replied looking into her eyes.

"Yes you do, and so do I. Jacob," Bella took one of his hands and placed it between both of her own "you were my butterfly; free, courageous and tackling whatever life threw at you. But being a butterfly I know that I have to set you free; that's what I'm here to do Jake, set you free." She released his hand when she spoke the word free and she stood up "Not net of mine could catch you and there is certainly no jar that could hold you so I can call you mine forever." She kissed his head and let a tear drop on to his head. "I love you Jake, but I can't expect you to stay with me after finding your soul mate. You're free to fly; so go fly." Without looking back at him or the 3 who had snuck back into the kitchen, she walked out the door and let her tears fall.

"**is it the end?" I hear you say.**

"**Nay!" says I "there is still more to come! Never fear my avid readers for my story is far from a conclusion!"**

**I would like to know from you guys, my readers, on if you want this to turn into more of a Jacob story, more of a Bella story or if you want me to continue writing from both points.**

**I know what shall happen in the next chapter and so does somebody else –wink- it was their idea and I thank them greatly for it. I will give them props in the next chapter as I am sure they do not want bombardment messages of what is to come coughsendthemtomeinsteadcough sorry about that little bit of a scratchy throat.**

**Next chapter up soon if you update!**


	14. Aaron

I am so sorry for the wait but I hope this chapter makes up for it

**I am so sorry for the wait but I hope this chapter makes up for it. This one is a little longer than normal…I actually re-wrote blocks of it before coming up with what I have. I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not lol but it is important.**

**I would like to thank the faithful Marshi as well as Bella's evil twin, PrncssBunny, barbiedoll123 and Katty for your reviews.**

**This will be a Bella story but Jake isn't completely out of the picture; I have something in store for him and his imprinted but I'm not sure on if I should make another side story to this one or just meld the Jake/Clarabelle into this one; it could work either way. Give me your opinions they are much appreciated and taken into consideration with each and every chapter.**

**ONWARDS!**

Aaron woke in a strange room filled with boxes and the smell of the ocean. He sighed and dragged himself out of bed. Aaron and his family had left the reservation when he was ten for his father who had obtained a job in New York. He had always enjoyed living on the reservation and was more than happy to join his parents when they decided to come and visit the family they had left behind. This is, in fact where he was at the moment. His uncle and aunt had offered to put him up in their home after finding out about his situation. Several months ago, during his last visit to La Push, Aaron had experienced a change that he never thought possible. Overnight it seemed as though he had grown taller, more muscular and constantly gave off a body heat well beyond that of normal. He looked, now more than ever, a lot like his cousin Quil. He rubbed his face with his hands and walked over to a box and pulled out the first pair of pants and shirt he placed his hand on and pulled them on. He walked out of the room and into the empty kitchen, he was meant to be meeting some people who Quil told him helped him when the same thing happened to him. He made himself some breakfast and upon finishing decided to begin unpacking his belongings from the boxes. Not 10 minutes later Quil appeared at his door.

"We going or what?" he said and rubbed his nose waiting for his cousin to stop shuffling about.

"Uh…yeah," Aaron replied and looked around him for a pair of shoes "Let me just put these on." Upon placing the shoes on his feet he stood and followed his cousin out of the house. "How far is it?"

"Couple of minutes," came Quil's short reply. And the rest of the walk was made in complete silence. "There it is." Quil pointed to a house a few houses along and crossed the street.

"Who's the girl?" Aaron asked after seeing a girl leave the house in obvious distress. He could smell her from here and she smelt intoxicating. He saw her hair billowing behind her and she brushed away the few strands that fell on her face. Her pale skin and red cheeks made her look like a porcelain doll and the tears that ran down her cheeks made her seem broken.

"Bella…" Quil broke into a run toward the girl and called out her name as he approached. She looked at him but kept walking swiftly toward the truck across the street. Quil reached her before she could enter the car and pulled her into a hug which she tried with her might to break free before finally giving up and sobbing into his shirt. She collapsed in his arms and Aaron walked toward them her smell catching on the wind and bringing it toward him. He breathed it in as though it were a drug. Aaron could hear what they were saying as he drew nearer and he longed to hear Bella's voice. "Bella, calm down what's wrong?" she sobbed harder at the question "Let me take you inside and-"

"You will not take me in there!" she screamed at him and he pulled her closer to calm her down.

"Bella please tell me what's wrong," Quil said in a compassionate tone.

"Jacob…H-he imprinted while we were on our date last night," after saying this she collapsed and her tears streamed down her face. Quil picked her up and opened the door to her truck placing her in the passenger seat before climbing into the driver's seat.

"Bella I'm taking you home," he said to her as she curled herself into a ball on the seat. Quil turned to Aaron and spoke " Aaron, go in and tell them I've taken Bella home; I'll be in when I return." Aaron merely nodded and tried to get a looked at the girl in the seat; Quil noticed "You'll meet her another time." He growled and started the truck. Aaron took this as his cue to leave. He walked across the street and up to the house Quil had pointed out to him and knocked on the door. He saw a bulky figure walk toward the door through the screen.

"Yes?" he grunted; he seemed rather agitated.

"Is this the Uley residence?" Aaron asked uncertainly.

"Aaron?" the voice asked gruffly and Aaron nodded "come in then; been waiting on you." And he then opened the door for Aaron before walking over and slumping down into a chair.

"Uhm…are you Sam?" Aaron asked pointing at the man who seemed not much older than himself. The man shook his head.

"I'm Jacob," Jacob didn't make eye contact with Aaron and Aaron suddenly became nervous.

"That girl-" before he could finish he was interrupted as Jacob leapt from his seat and took a hold of his shirt pulling him forward so the pair were face-to-face.

"Her name is Bella and you stay away from her!" Jacob growled and tightened his grip on Aaron's shirt.

"Jake!" a woman's voice shrieked "Put him down this instant!" Jacob looked over to the woman standing on the other side of the room and threw Aaron away from him causing Aaron to lose his footing and fall over. The woman rushed over to help Aaron stand. "You must be Aaron; I'm Emily, Sam's wife." She smiled kindly at him.

"Nice to meet you," Aaron returned the smile and he darted his eyes at Jacob and then back to Emily. "Quil took that girl, Bella was it? Well he took her home; he said he would be over once she calms down a bit." He smiled weakly at Emily.

"Well," she said "Sam is in here; there is much to tell you." And she led Aaron into the kitchen after motioning for Jake to join them with a stern look. An hour later Embry had joined them and 2 more hours later the boys were ready to depart for a run in wolf-style.

The next few weeks seemed to pass in a thick fog of sorrow for Bella. The light began shinning through, metaphorically, in September. She was contacted by Forks High School, one of the few local schools she applied at, and was told there was an opening in the English department teaching Freshmen and Sophomores (A/N is that right; years 9 and 10? Msg me if I am wrong….I have a feeling I am.) that she willingly accepted. She wouldn't start teaching until late October when the teacher retired but she still saw this as a turning point in her life. She had spent the time since her break-up with Jacob doing very little apart from cooking, cleaning and catching up on some reading. When Saturday rolled around that week she decided upon being a little more active. She had been longing for the smell of the woods for weeks but had not entered them since she had almost lost Jacob to Edward. But now since she had lost him for certain, she decided on a hike. She longed to see the Meadow again even though it had been a place she shared with Edward. She awoke at 5A.M. that morning in hopes of getting an early start; these hopes were squashed rather quickly when she realised that she needed new gear, her old things having been left behind at the house she once lived with Edward.

Edward. How once upon a time she had longed for him to return to her, how once upon a time she loved the person…vampire…_monster_ who owned that name. Those days are long gone and now her heart longed for another.

She trudged down the stairs and was not surprised to see Charlie already at the table eating his toast. "What doing up this early?" he had asked her after swallowing the food in his mouth and watching as she prepared her own.

"I was hoping on a hike," Bella replied deciding upon which jam she wanted "but I forgot that I don't have any gear. I'll have to wait until Newton's opens to go buy some."

"Oh," Charlie finished off his toast before continuing "well in that case why don't you come with Billy and I today?" Bella cringed at the possibility of seeing Jake "He won't be there, Jake I mean." She turned to him as her toast popped up and eyed him carefully; there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Can you wait until I finish my toast?" she asked him and buttered it.

"Sure," his chair scraped as he stood and his plate clanged as he placed it in the sink "I have to dig out the spare rod anyway."

"The spare one?" Bella eyed him quizzically; she had her own rod so why did he need to get the spare?

"Yeah, one of the boys from the reservation is coming with us today." Bella didn't want to ask but she needed to know.

"Which one?" she hoped her voice was steady and she was pulling off a nonchalant pose.

"Quil's cousin, Billy met him the other day and invited him to join us; apparently he is a real keen fisher but left his rod with his parents. Name's Aaron or something like that." Charlie mumbled as he walked away to look for the rod.

"Aaron?" Bella whispered to herself 'that name sounds familiar…' she thought. And then suddenly it hit her; he was the boy with Quil all those weeks ago. She hadn't spoken to any of the boys since that day but she missed them all, and Emily, terribly. But there was something about that boy, Aaron, which had caught her attention. She had only caught a glimpse of him through bleary eyes but she was something….intriguing about him.

"Aaron," Billy called out and waved as a tall boy began striding toward him and Charlie. Bella had disappeared moments earlier mumbling something about a bathroom. "This is Charlie," Billy motioned toward Charlie one Aaron had reached them. "Charlie is the police chief over in Forks." And their conversation continued on and none saw a figure emerge from the shrubbery and stop in its tracks.

Bella stood at the edge of the woods and stared at the tall boy talking to her father and Billy. Even from this distance she could tell he was handsome. His black hair tumbled down around his face long and straight. He was wearing cut-off jeans and an old shirt that clung tightly to his chest exposing his muscles and strong arms. She knew he was a wolf instantly but she had never been drawn to Jacob the way she was drawn to this boy. 'Is this Aaron?' She thought, 'it must be.' She had a clear view of his face and was drawn instantly to his eyes; the standout feature on his face by far. It was at this moment that she realised she had stopped breathing; she took a deep breath just as the new male's eyes darted to her. He seemed to be having the same reaction to her appearance as she did to his. Her father turned, following the man's sightline and motioned Bella over.

"Bella," Charlie smiled and introduced her to the man before her. "This is Aaron, Quil's cousin." Aaron smiled down at her and her heart skipped a beat. It was intoxicating; it was as though his smile warmed her all the way through. It was at this moment she realised her heart hadn't been longing for Jacob, it had been longing for the boy she had only glimpsed through teary eyes, for the boy standing before her, for the boy whom was destined for her; she knew at that moment that she was his imprinted and all thoughts of Jacob and Edward seemed to wash away with the flowing next to which she stood.

**Tell me what you think **

**-Mel**


	15. Broken

Bella and Aaron, having already perched their rods in the holders, were sitting on the ground talking as though they had known each other for years

**I want to give a big thanks to Marshi, M1SS-CHRISSY, barbiedoll123 and ****xXxJazRainexXx**** for their reviews. It's great to know that you guys like my story so much!**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner I was reading Breaking Dawn. I was first in line for it SQUEEEEE! I arrived at the shops 15 minutes before the shops opened and then they didn't even have them in stock! It was an awful time. Waited around for 2 and a half hours to get the book but it was worth it!**

**No spoilers in this chapter but there might be one about Charlie in the up and coming chapters.**

**Don't forget to review please!**

Bella and Aaron, having already perched their rods in the holders, were sitting on the ground talking as though they had known each other for years. Charlie was wary and many thoughts were running through his head 'What is she doing? I thought she was still broken up over Jake. What is this guy up to?' Bella's light laughter broke through his thoughts and he turned his head slightly to peer at the couple on the water's edge. Bella uncrossed her legs, leaned on one arm and turned her body toward Aaron. He looked at her and lifted his hand from his lap and made to move Bella's hair from her face. Charlie cleared his throat, in a rather loud and obvious manner, and Aaron instantly withdrew his hand as Bella sighed and her shoulders slumped. She turned her head to face her father but Charlie had already moved his attention back to the water. Billy looked at his friend and shook his head.

"Dad," Bella said as she stood from the ground and brushed herself off "I'm going to head over to the Newton's store, to get my gear." She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Oh," Charlie replied, slightly crestfallen "well do you think you will need any help? Some of that gear is pretty heavy." Charlie's eyes darted to Aaron and then back to Bella who smiled down at her father.

"I know dad, that's why Aaron is coming wi-" Bella couldn't finish her sentence for Charlie had leapt from his seat and had begun speaking.

"That's nice of him but I think I will go. Aaron can stay here with Billy." Charlie was already on his way back to the cruiser.

"Charlie!" it was Billy "What if I have to go to the toilet?" Charlie stopped in his tracks and turned around to face his friend. Charlie sighed and walked slowly back to his chair, slumped in it and waved Bella off glumly. She patted her father on the shoulder, looked at Aaron and began the walk back to her truck grinning smugly.

Once they were out of earshot Aaron spoke in his smooth, deep voice that made Bella weak "I don't think your dad like me,"

"He's just being protective, after the Edward and Jacob fiascos I don't think he expected me to talk to a guy again. Let alone openly flirt with him." Aaron took hold of Bella's hand and she had an instant heat wave wash through her body. She closed her eyes and took in a sharp, deep breath. Aaron let go immediately.

"I'm sorry!" he stepped back his eyes wide with the possibility of hurting her "I forgot about the whole body temp difference!"

"I didn't do it because I was hurt!" she step toward him and took hold of his hand this time, lacing her fingers with his, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation she felt from his touch. "I did it because it feels good." She opened her eyes and stared up at him. His face returned to normal and a smile spread across his perfect face. Bella wondered how she could have ever thought of Edward's face as perfect; he had nothing on Aaron. The rest of the walk to Bella's truck was silent and was full of enough stumbles for Aaron to insist on carrying her back when they returned. "You want to go back?" he stared at her quizzically.

"Well…I mean I did want to do some fishing today." He noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes and smiled "but we could always stay away."

After buying the gear she needed Aaron and Bella loaded it into the tray of her truck. Bella opened the door to the driver's side and jumped into the seat. She started the engine, it spluttered and died out. She turned the key again and nothing happened. She sat, stunned, for several moments.

"I think my truck died…" she mumbled in disbelief more to herself than to Aaron.

"Well I guess this is a sign that we won't be going back fishing after all." Aaron looked at Bella who was still in a sort of shocked state. She opened the glove compartment and pulled out her mobile (cell phone) and dialled the only mechanic she knew; Jacob Black.

She listened to it ring several times before the phone was answered.

"Hello?" the voice was female.

"Uhm…hi, I was looking for Jake?" Bella said trying to remember if she knew the voice.

"Sure just a sec," Bella heard the voice call out to Jake and then she heard giggling and a squeal. "Hello?" it was Jacob's voice this time and he sounded happy.

"Jake it's Bella, are you busy?"

"Not really why?" his voice still maintained the happiness it had earlier and she was pleased that her call hadn't made him upset.

"I need a mechanic. My truck died out the front of Newton's can you come pick it up for me? If not do you know a mechanic who is open on the weekend?"

"I'm on my way Bells, give me 15 minutes."

"Thanks Jake," Bella sighed into the phone feeling a rush of gratitude. She stopped the connection and turned to Aaron who had turned a pale white. "Aaron?" Bella asked slightly confused.

"Jake…as in Jacob Black; as in the werewolf?" he asked his lips barely moving.

"Yeah, why? Is something wrong?" Bella was becoming worried.

"He warned me to stay away from you…and now he's coming here." Bella laughed at him.

"Don't worry Aaron I'll protect you from the big bad wolf." She smiled and jumped out of the truck, her mood considerably lighter.


	16. Confrontation

"Hi," she was smiling at Bella and she held out her hand "I'm Clara Jake's girlfriend

**Sorry for the wait! I went away for a week unexpectedly and couldn't pose the new chapter. I want to send a thanks to pitcaptain (I LOVE your name P), NightmaresAtMidnight, himthatilove17, barbiedoll123, Marshi, ****xXxJazRainexXx**** and Missy Chrissy. **

**I would also like to thank those 94 people who read my last chapter; I didn't know so many people read the story!**

**It seems that you guys really wanted to see what happened between Jacob and Aaron and I hope you guys like this chapter…I'm not to fussed about it but I didn't like the last chapter either, you guys did and that's all that counts!**

**Confrontation**

"No," Aaron said climbing from the truck "Bella you don't understand! Jake told me that I have to stay away from you, if he sees me here with you…Bella I have to go!" by this time he had walked around to the other side and was speaking rapidly, he also seemed slightly afraid.

"You can't leave me!" Bella cried and stared at Aaron, her eyes wide.

"Bella, I really want to stay because that's what you want me to do, but self preservation takes priority!"

"Self preservation!" Bella yelled at him, shocked by his belief that Jacob would hurt him in some way. "You think that by leaving me here_ alone_ for 15 minutes you're preserving your own life? And from _Jake_?! Jake wouldn't hurt you now stop being such a baby!" Aaron cringed as her words got louder and her open palms became fists.

"I-I'm not…but Jake said that -"

"I don't care what Jake said! He _isn't _going to hurt you!" she poked his shoulder and starred into his eyes. "If he does that boy _will_ be sorry, supernatural strength or not!" she took a deep breath, unfurled her fists and stepped back. Talking in her normal tone she said "Besides, if you leave me here alone I have a feeling Jake will be more likely to hurt you than if you are here with me when he shows up." Aaron sighed.

"I'm sorry…but Jake scares me." Bella stared at him in disbelief a smile slowly forming on her face.

"Jake scares you?" she asked smiling pleasantly at him before laughing. Aaron sighed again and sat on the ground listening to Bella laugh. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh." She sat down in front of him and her laughing subsided "It's just I've never known anyone to be scared of Jake before." She locked eyes with him "Forgive me?" he smiled at her.

"A face like that asking for forgiveness? Who could refuse?" he stated lightly, took hold of her hand and kissed it. "I don't think I would have left anyway…I don't want to be away from you." Bella blushed at his words and moved around to his side.

"I'm glad you didn't, if you had I would have probably fallen over trying to chase after you." She let out a little laugh as though she was embarrassed by her own words. Aaron touched her face and she turned to him.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Bella blushed and tried to turn away but found she couldn't remove her eyes from his.

"I do now," she whispered and smiled as he smiled.

"That day I saw you running out of Sam's place…even though you were crying I couldn't help but think of how stunning you looked. Your hair was flying everywhere and your face already had tear streaks, but I was still mesmerized by your beauty. I thought that there was nothing in this world that could match the beauty I saw that day until I saw you smile." He smiled at her and Bella leaned forward and crashed her lips into his. The moment their lips touched time seemed to stand still for both of them. They both felt a tingle run across their lips, the tingle magnified it's self into a sensation that neither would be able to describe in words and spread thorough their entire body's. Bella moved her arms around Aaron's neck and him in close. Neither wanted to break the kiss for fear of forgetting the sensation they felt.

"Looks like I over estimated the time," Jacob was standing a few feet from them in front of a tow truck with his business's insignia plastered on the side. Bella removed her arms from Aaron's neck and Aaron stood as soon as she had done so. Jacob was starring at Aaron as though various ways to hurt him were running through his mind; and they were.

"Hey Jake," Bella mumbled but Jake kept his eyes on Aaron, ignoring Bella completely. She stood and walked toward him. "Thanks for coming so quickly I really appreciate it." Bella spoke calmly trying to help avoid a confrontation.

"Bella what is he doing here?" Jacob's voice low and menacing as he continued to stare down Aaron who was very close to breaking into a sweat and running away.

"Not important Jake," Bella replied nonchalantly and waved her hand. Jacob's focus swiftly turned to Bella.

"Not important?" he hissed "His hands were all over you!" he pointed at Aaron and then turned to look at him "I told you to _stay away_!" he growled.

"Jacob!" Bella scolded and his eyes turned to Bella again "Now look here! He came fishing with our fathers and I today and he offered to help me with my camping gear when I left! I called you to come help me but if you are more interested in fighting him than wanting to help me then I don't want _your_ help!" Bella's voice was becoming louder with each word she spoke. Jacob stepped back and looked down at Bella in shock. "You know what? Screw it! I _don't _need your help! Leave the damn thing here and I'll get _a different_ tow truck to come and get it!" she sent one last glare at Jake before storming away from him and deciding to walk home. It was then that she heard another voice.

"Jake?" it was the female voice from the phone, Bella froze and turned slowly to where she heard the voice. "What's going on?" she pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders and closed the tow truck's door behind her.

"You brought her?" Bella whispered her voice cracking with anger and hurt. She turned to look at Jake who had, without a doubt, heard what she had said.

"Bella…I," Jake made a move toward Bella and Bella stepped backwards shaking her head.

"No Jake, no. I asked you to come but if I'd known you were bringing _her_ I would have decided to walk home sooner." Bella looked over at the blonde girl standing next to the tow truck and she began to walk toward her.

"Bella!" Jake's voice had a warning tone to it but Bella ignored it. The girl turned and smiled at Bella but Bella did not return it. "Bella don't, please." Bella had reached the girl and stopped.

"Hi," she was smiling at Bella and she held out her hand in greeting unaware of the hatred Bella felt toward her "I'm Clara, Jake's girlfriend." Bella looked at the girl's hand and took it shaking it lightly. She smiled a sickly sweet smile and began to speak.

"Hi, I'm Bella; I'm Jake's ex girlfriend. The ex who left her husband to be with him only to get dumped at a restaurant the instant you walked in. Let me say it is _not_ a pleasure to meet you!" Bella's fake smile remained on her face and she tightened her grip on Clara's hand. Clara's eyes filled with fear and the smile dropped from her face. "I can forgive Jake because it wasn't his fault, but you?" Bella raised her free hand and slapped Clara across the face, released her grip on her hand and dropped the smile from her lips. "You I will _hate_ for walking into that restaurant for the rest of my life. _I hate you!_" each of the 3 last words she spoke Bella poked Clara hard in the shoulder before turning on her heel and walking away. She was happy to have been able to say it and even happier that her tears of hatred and pain were falling now and not halfway through her little speech.

**Okay I just want to point out that even though Aaron has imprinted on Bella she still has some feelings for Jake and even though she has come to terms with the fact that she and Jake can't be together she sees Clara as somebody who is taking away one of the most important things in Bella's life. **

**And because I know you guys were expecting a big confrontation between Aaron and Jake I promise that there will be one soon.**

**Oh and please review I'm also sorry this one is a little short.  
**


	17. Jake

By the time Bella returned home she was hungry and exhausted

**Guys I am so sorry about the wait but so much stuff has been happening in my life this month. One of the reasons I didn't post sooner was because my sister had her baby and he is absolutely gorgeous, a lot more to that story but I won't bore you.**

**So here is the new chapter I hope you guys like it, if you do tell me if you don't tell me. You guys wanted a confrontation between Jake and Aaron and this is the lead up to it. **

**Sorry again.**

By the time Bella returned home she was hungry and exhausted. She heaved a sigh as she pushed open the door and stepped across the threshold. Walking into the kitchen, mentally preparing her food, the phone rang. She looked at it, groaned and picked it up.

"Hello?" she spoke fiercely into the phone and it from the wall to place it on the kitchen bench allowing her to move around the kitchen a little more.

"Bella its Jake," she removed the phone from her ear and slammed it back down. It rang again and she picked it up, slammed it down once more and picked back up again so no-one could call her.

Bella finished making her lunch and sat quietly at the table while she ate it. She was still fuming from the scene in the parking lot and was in no mood to talk to Jake. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled in an attempt to calm herself. She picked up her plate and placed it in the sink then walked to the phone, picked up the receiver, pressed the button and listened for the dial tone. Upon hearing it she dialled a number she had stored in her memory; Alice's mobile.

"Bella!" squealed an over excited voice on the other end.

"I guess you have caller I.D.?" Bella asked her.

"No; I just knew it was going to be you," Alice sighed and Bella could practically hear the eye-rolling. "I don't know what you want though. It's _so_ good to hear from you Bella. How have you been?" Bella knew this question was just to be polite as Bella had no doubts Alice knew exactly what had been happening in her life.

"I've been alright," she lied blatantly "so when are you guys going to be in the area again?" Bella bit her lip, hoping that Alice was planning a visit soon.

"I'll be there tomorrow Bella," Alice said happily and Bella smiled. Bella heard voices in the background and she knew who the owner's were "I mean _we'll_ be there tomorrow."

"Thankyou Alice, can you thank everyone else too? I just really need some friendly faces right now."

"I know Bells, we'll be there bright and early so be prepared! Love you, miss you see you soon Bella!"

"Bye Alice," Bella hung up and left the phone on the hook. Bella spent the rest of her afternoon looking over her student's worksheets and eventually fell asleep on the lounge. She awoke to the sound of a key turning in the lock and she fought off the sleep that still wanted to claim her.

"Dad?" she asked and struggled to sit up and turn to see who it was. When no answer came she called out again. She heard no footsteps and couldn't hear the door opening or closing.

"Bella, it's Jake," Bella was instantly awake at the sound of his voice "Can we please talk?"

"Get out of here Jake!" Bella growled and stood, the worksheets falling to the floor, she moved for the light switch but found something hard and extremely warm standing in her path. "I don't want to speak with you Jake leave, now!"

"Bella please just please listen to me for a second!" Jake grabbed Bella's wrists and she struggled to pull away from him but he only pulled her closer.

"Let me go Jake!"

"Not until you listen to me! I love you Bella and I never meant to imprint on Clara that night! To think that I hurt you so much in my moment of pure enlightenment and happiness hurts! Please Bella forgive me!"

"I already told _Clara_," Bella spat her name "That I forgive you for imprinting on her but. What I hate you for at this very moment is for attempting to harm Aaron. You couldn't help imprinting I know that! But you can help not threatening the one who imprinted on me! Now get out of my house!"

"No Bella!" Jake's grip tightened on Bella's wrist.

"Jake let me go; you're starting to hurt!" Bella pleaded with Jake but he didn't let go.

"Bella you need to understand that I will_ always_ love you; Clara or no Clara! You were there when it first happened to me Bella and I don't want to lose you to another guy; please understand that! Aaron is that other guy and I just want you to be safe!"

"I'm not in danger with Aaron but I am at the moment so please let me go Jake!" Bella had started to cry as the pain in her wrists intensified. "Jake if you love me like you say you do then let me go!"

"Promise you will stay away from Aaron, Bella! Promise me!"

"I – I promise Jake now please let me go," a light flicked on as Bella finished her plea startling Jake and Bella.

"Jacob?" asked a surprised yet familiar voice "What the hell do you think your doing? Let my daughter go!" Charlie's voice was threatening and it was enough to make Jake realise what he was doing and he instantly let go of Bella. Bella stepped away from Jacob and massaged her wrists. "Get out of my house Jacob." Charlie's tone was even and Bella recognised it as the tone he used at work. Jake stepped away toward the door and mumbled his forgiveness and a farewell. "Bella, are you alright?" Charlie walked toward her and placed an arm around her shoulders. She curled into him and nodded.

"I've never seen him like that dad," Bella chocked out as she hugged her father "I was so scared."

"I know," Charlie tried his best to comfort his daughter and once he was sure she had entirely calmed down he ushered her to bed. "You've had a long day Bells, go get some rest now alright?" he said, she nodded and walked to her room.

…

It was Wednesday and Bella had not seen or heard from Jacob since the evening he had stolen into her home. She had not seen Aaron either. As she drove home from work she wondered if Jacob had scared Aaron into staying away from her. "No," she said to herself "Jake would never do that." But having no evidence to support this train of thought she realised that Jake may very well have done what she thought he had. She slammed her foot on the brake and her car skidded to a halt. Bella decided that no longer would she let others run her life; Jake would not be the reason she stayed away from Aaron. Bella flipped her car around and headed toward La Push.

She arrived at Sam and Emily's house, stormed up the walk and knocked on the door. Emily answered the door and smiled at Bella, she returned the smile but there was no real happiness behind it. "Is Aaron or Jacob here?" Bella asked kindly.

"Aaron is here but I think Jake is at home; I'll get Aaron for you." She shuffled off out of sight and returned moments later with Aaron by her side.

"Aaron you and I need to talk," Bella said curtly before turning back to Emily "Thanks Emily, I'll see you later okay?" Bella smiled and then took Aaron's hand leading him to her car.

"Bella," Aaron asked tentatively "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah something's wrong," Bella replied shortly and climbed into her car. Aaron did the same.

"You bought a new car?" he asked as he admired the leather upholstery inside her new green Volvo.

"Dad took me into the city on Monday; I took a personal day."

"Oh," he replied as he ran his hand over the dashboard. Bella started the car "Where are we going?"

"To Jacob's house; the 3 of us need to talk." And with that Bella pressed down on the accelerator and aped off to the Black's house with the intention of setting things straight and stopping Jacob from running her life.

**So review away my little pretty's and the next chapter will up sooner than you think…I hope. And I have also posted the first chapter of my Harry Potter fan fiction so if you are interested check it out. It will be much darker than this one so be warned.**

**Thanks for reading and until next time I bid you abschied. (farewell)**


	18. History

"Jacob Black," Bella screamed as she stepped from the car and slammed the door "You get your scrawny, werewolf behind out here this instant

**This is to apologize for the long wait for the previous chapter. I also forgot to thank my reviewers for chapter 16 so here it is;**

**Thank you to ****nex-angelus-infernus****, ****voodoogirl13****, ****vampress159****, ****M1SS-CHR1SSY****, ****pitcaptain****, ****luckyazn****, ****himthatilove17****, ****Marshi****, ****amalin06**** and ****barbiedoll123****.**

**Thank you to ****luckyazn****, ****himthatilove17****, ****Marshi****, ****barbiedoll123**** and ****nex-angelus-infernus**** for their reviews for chapter 17.**

**Hope you like this one everyone and I hope it makes up for the wait for the last chapter.**

"Jacob Black," Bella screamed as she stepped from the car and slammed the door "You get your scrawny, werewolf behind out here this instant!" Bella stormed up to the door and slammed her fist on the door hard over and over screaming for Jacob to outside until he finally did.

"Bella what the _hell_," he asked in an agitated tone "do you think you are doing? You'll break down the – " he stopped mid sentence upon noticing Aaron "I told you to stay away!"

"Who did you tell to stay away Jake huh?" Bella retaliated "And why is another thing I want to know!"

"It's none of your business Bella!"

"None of my business? _None of my god damned business!_ It's _my_ life Jacob Black and it sure as _hell_ is my business! You tell me right now what is so terrible about this guy!" she screeched at him and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"He isn't good enough for you Bella!" Jacob replied evenly trying to keep his cool.

"_I'm_ not good enough?" Aaron spoke up "Look at what you did to her!" Aaron took hold of one of Bella's wrists and shoved it under Jacob's nose where there was no doubt he would miss the purple, finger shaped bruises on it. "Think you're _so_ much better than me? _I_ would _never_ hurt her." Aaron let go of Bella's wrist and she lowered it.

"Yeah I do think I'm better than you! You may be apart of the pack but you are no brother of mine! You're a sleazy, low-down, good-for-nothing creep who has no right being a werewolf!" Jake began to shake and Aaron pulled Bella behind him, her anger had now been replaced with fear and confusion.

"At least I'm not the kind of guy to try and steal back a girl he has lost!" Aaron snarled back at Jake, and in the blink of an eye where the two full grown men had stood just moments earlier were two, oversized wolves; one russet brown and the other ash black. Suddenly the wolves pounced upon each other; tearing and clawing away at the other. Snarls, growls and yelps filled the air around Bella and she suddenly realised the danger she was in. the wolves were only several feet from her and she made a dash for the door, slamming it behind her.

"Billy," Bella called out and walked into the lounge room to see the old man staring at her timidly.

"Your dad told me about what Jake did; I'm sorry for that Bella."

"_He_ doesn't seem to be," Bella scowled harshly and Billy sighed "I'm sorry, I know he's you son."

"And he used to be your best friend," Billy reminded her in a friendly tone "He thought he was looking out for you; he was being a little over dramatic I admit, but he and Aaron have history."

"Yeah, I guessed," Bella sighed and sat down in one of the armchairs across from Billy "How bad is their history exactly?"

"Well about a year after you left to live with Edward," Billy began and turned to face Bella "Jake finally returned home, found himself a girlfriend on the reservation. Jake fell for this quickly and thought they were meant to be; not imprinted of course. Unfortunately just as things were going well for Jake and his girlfriend Aaron's family came for a visit. There was a party to welcome them back to their homeland and Jake brought his girlfriend to it; that's where she met Aaron. Aaron didn't know the girl, having spent little time on the reservation, and of course she didn't know him. She was…drawn to him I suppose you could say, and they instantly hit it off. In the few weeks that Aaron and his family were on the reservation this girl became more distant with Jake and she eventually broke it off with him. He was….heartbroken," billy whispered and Bella could tell he was picturing his son when this happened "when he asked her why she told him she had met someone." A knowing look passed across Bella's face and she closed her eyes.

"Aaron," she whispered and opened her eyes to see Billy nodding slowly "But surely Jake doesn't think that Aaron will take me from him too?"

"I think he does Bella," Billy replied. There was a creak over near the door and Bella looked over and saw Clara standing in the doorway, Bella inhaled sharply and held it for a long moment before exhaling slowly.

"Billy?" she asked tentatively her eyes darting at Bella and she dared not to step into the room "What's that noise? And where's Jake?" Billy turned his chair around to face Clara.

"That would be Jake and Aaron," Billy replied civilly.

"Oh," she replied "Shouldn't we do something?" she sounded scared and Bella looked at her with a bored expression. Clara looked out the window and screamed at the sight of the two wolves attacking each other. "Jake! We have to do something! Jake could get hurt!" Bella snorted.

"Oh yeah…he'll be sore if he so much as scratches the paint on my car." Bella said loudly enough for her to hear.

"Are you _insane_? They'll kill each other!" she squealed and turned to stare at Bella horrified.

"Hasn't anyone told her _anything_ yet?" Bella asked Billy in a bored tone, he smiled bashfully and shook his head, Bella sighed "Look there's really no need to worry about your precious little Jake because about the most damage that will be done to him is a scratch or a bite mark that will last about a total of 30 minutes. However if he _dents_ my car…" Bella scowled and walked to the window across from her on the opposite side of the room to Clara just in time to see the ash black wolf bite into the russet brown wolf's neck. Jake yelped in pain and tried to scratch Aaron with his back paws.

"Bet that hurt," Bella said and upon realising that the fight was over she walked over to the door, opened it and stepped outside. As the boys morphed back to normal Bella called out to them "Now that this testosterone fuelled fight is over and done with can we talk about how I _want my life back_!" a trickle of blood escaped from Jake's neck but the wound closed quickly and no more seeped out.

Several minutes later Jacob was dressed and Aaron had a towel wrapped around his lower half. The 3 of them, Bella, Jacob and Aaron, were seated at the small table in Jacob's kitchen discussing most important matters.

"You're such a slime ball!" Jacob snarled at Aaron, neither had stopped glaring at each other since they had sat opposite each other at the table.

"Oh Jake shut up!" Bella groaned "So he 'stole' your girlfriend what 4 years ago? Just get over it already!"

"You don't understand Bella! I was in love with her!" Jacob snapped at Bella.

"Oh, I understand just fine!" Bella retorted, stood up from her seat and leaned across the table so her face was inches from Jacob's "At least _she _had the courtesy to break up with _you_. See when _you_ left _me_ you made it pretty obvious when you walked away from me in the restaurant to speak to _her_!" Bella snarled and she pointed at the girl standing a few steps away that neither of the boys had noticed.

"Look," Clara said pleadingly and apologetically as she walked toward Bella "I'm sorry okay! It's not my fault that happened! And if I could take back going to that restaurant I would! What Jake did was wrong and there is nothing he or I can say that will be able to defend him for what he did! Don't blame me, don't blame Jake and don't blame yourself for what happened!" Clara touched Jacob's shoulder, looked at Bella and waited.

"I don't blame me," Bella responded evenly and stared at Clara "I don't blame Jake and I don't blame you. But just because I don't blame you for what happened doesn't mean that I can't be angry about it; and trust me I am livid. But not because he imprinted on you, oh no, not at all; I knew that day was coming. What I am so angry about and the thing I will most likely _never_ forgive him for is what he did after he imprinted. He didn't tell me what happened he just stood up and walked away from me; he left me sitting by myself at a table for two. Do you realise how humiliating that is?" Bella felt her throat tighten and her eyes began to sting "And you, Clara, are the reason he did it." Bella turned to Jake before the tears that threatened to fall decided to "Stop trying to run my life Jacob Black; I can handle myself. Aaron will not steal me from you, but _you_ will push me away. Don't threaten Aaron and stay as far from him as possible until you have the maturity to forgive him." Bella stood and walked out of the house leaving Jacob to think of what she had said, Clara to see Bella in a different light and Aaron to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

**Thank you all for reading I hope you liked it and review away!**


	19. Disaster

**Wow guys I am really sorry, so much drama and medical crap in my life at the moment it has been hard for me to get in the right mood to write anything. **

**This chapter is in 3****rd**** person view because it works better for what happens, I think anyhow, sorry it's a little short. I would also like to ask you guys to check out my other story, it's Harry Potter not Twilight, and it would been a lot if you guys could check that one out too.**

**Thanks for reviews to: ****twilightandharrypotterFREAK****, ****Ashlee Kaiba****, ****marblememo****, ****luckyazn****, ****Marshi****, ****barbiedoll123**** and ****nex-angelus-infernus****.**

"I think I'd better go," Aaron mumbled quietly and without looking at the other two he stood and walked from the house, closing the front door behind him.

"Jake," Clara said quietly "is that what really happened that night?" Jake looked at her, closed his eyes and nodded once "Then you really fucked up. She loves you Jacob Black and I have a feeling she doesn't want you out of her life, but hun, if you don't fix things with her, and soon, she will be gone forever." She kissed his forehead and looked into his eyes "I love you Jacob Black, I don't exactly have a fondness for Bella but she is your friend and she would do anything for you as you would her. She gave you a chance to redeem yourself and now it's up to you to take it. Apologise to Bella and tell Aaron you forgive him," Jacob's face flashed with anger and Clara then spoke sternly to him "don't you look at me like that! You don't have to mean it or even feel forgiveness; but if you don't at least try and make things right with him Bella will have nothing more to do with you."

The anger faded from his features and Jake sighed "I know I have to fix this." Clara smiled down at him and nodded.

…

It wasn't until almost a week later that Jacob finally plucked up enough courage to face Bella. It was rather unfortunate for Jake that by this time Bella was entertaining a few old friends. 

"Thank you all so much for coming," Bella looked around the room and smiled at each of them lovingly "You haven't got a clue how much I missed you all."

"It was no trouble," Esme beamed back at Bella, the corner of her eyes crinkling "as Alice said we were planning a trip this way anyway; you are still family after all." 

"How long are you planning on staying anyway? You've been here over a week already," Bella asked the two vampires seated in her living room.

"Well there isn't really anything to rush back for so as long as we want I suppose," Esme replied kindly.

"And," Alice continued after Esme "_I_ want to stay until I meet this new boy of your's Bella." Bella blushed and smiled at Alice.

"I haven't even _told_ you about him yet,"

"Ah-hah!" Alice exclaimed triumphantly "I _knew_ there was a boy!" Bella laughed at her friend and nodded.

"His name's Aaron, I'll start at the beginning…" Bella then told the story of the past few weeks to the pair in front of her, she had not had a chance to tell either anything that had been happening in her life this past month and when she was finished both women were angry with Jake, hateful of Clara and already approving of Aaron.

"You _said_ that! Wow Bella, I never took you as one for confrontations but I see was sorely mistaken!" Alice exclaimed when Bella finished her story. 

"Jake still hasn't apologised then?" Esme asked and Bella shook her head "Well that's his bad luck. So another werewolf then Bella I see? You seem to have a thing for mythical creatures." Bella blushed.

"Yeah, seems like it," Bella said "I feel safe when I'm with him, like I did when I was with Edward. The difference with Aaron is that when he is around me he isn't always so afraid he is going to hurt me; I know it sits in his mind all the time but he doesn't touch me as though I am made of porcelain like Jake and Edward did. He said that I make him feel…normal. He sees the wolf thing as a way of separating him from normal people but he is thankful for having it as it has bought him to me." This earned an "aww" from Alice and a smile from Esme like one a mother would have on her face when she knows her daughter has finally found true love.

As the conversation continued inside, outside a werewolf named Jacob Black was trying to breakthrough the fear he felt at confronting Bella and work up enough courage to apologise for his actions, another wolf, Aaron, was running through the woods and a human being was about to suffer from a life-threatening ailment.

"Bella," Alice gasped and looked over to her, fear clouding her face "Charlie's about to have a heart attack." Fear washed through Bella and she leapt up from the lounge, grabbed her coat and raced through the front only to spot a large man stepping from his car in front of her house. He saw the fear etched into every one of her features and cried out to her.

"Bella!" she didn't recognise his voice and paid him no mind and she climbed into her car and started the engine. "Leeches! What have you done?" he cried out in anger to Esme and Alice when they stepped outside.

"Charlie is having a heart attack," Alice said back and within an instant they were racing away to the police station where Charlie worked, Jacob transformed and raced after them. The voices of his brothers and sister entered his head.

"Jake what's wrong?"

"What happened?"

"Is someone hurt?"

"Charlie is having a heart attack," his reply was simple and straight to the point, all the voices in his head stopped, they had all been quieted by their shock, except for one; Aaron.

"Does Bella know? Where is she?"

"Yes she knows and she is on her way to the station,"

"Than so am I," Aaron replied and it seemed as though the entire pack was in agreement.

"Stop!" one voice bellowed over all the others agreeing with Aaron's plan to arrive at the station. "Quil, you go inform Billy, Jake and Aaron you go to the station but stay out of sight until you morph and dress. The rest of you stay behind; it will be hard enough for those two to get in and see Charlie let alone all of you at once. Charlie is a good man and we all owe him a lot for what he has done for those of us on the reservation but this is a time for family and good friends. Leave them to it." With Sam's words the pack stopped and followed his orders; Quil on his way to see Billy, Jake and Aaron racing to see Charlie and the rest of the pack to wait in fear of what the outcome will be.

**Thankyou for waiting so long and reading, sorry for the cliff-hanger but it seems to be slightly traditional now. Anyway check out my other story "Secret Weapon" and please review.**


	20. Results

Sitting in the colourless waiting room of the hospital Bella sat with Aaron's arms around her shoulders and her knees held close to her chest. Fraught with worry for her father's life and anxious about the return of the doctor she leaned into Aaron and cried.

The other occupants of the room sat fraught with worry as they all waited anxiously for news on the condition of their friend Charlie Swan.

.

..

…

..

.

When the tears had passed and the hour grew late a doctor arrived in the small room.

"Miss Swan?" his voice was gravelly and his exhaustion was apparent. When he spoke her name Bella's head shot up and her eyes grew wide, they were filled with hope, worry and fear.

"That's me," her voice cracked and she stood up slowly, Aaron took hold of her hand and stood with her "My dad is he…" her voice trailed off and her eyes searched the doctor's face for an answer to the question she could not ask.

"Your father had a severe heart-attack and as a result we had to perform what's known as a bypass on his heart." The doctor explained to her he continued upon seeing the worried look upon her face "All that means is that a couple of his arteries were blocked and the surgery cleared them."

"Blocked?" Bella asked "Blocked by what?"

"Fat and cholesterol mostly," the doctor "I advise you keep your father away from the fatty foods and get him to exercise some more or he risks having another attack."

"Okay, I'll do that." Bella nodded before asking if she could go and see her father, the doctor agreed and she made her way down the hallway holding Aaron's hand.

.

..

…

..

.

As the memory receded into the back of Bella's mind she served up dinner; seared chicken with avocado and a simple salad. Charlie looked at his plate and sighed. Since he returned home from the hospital 2 weeks ago Bella has had them both on a health kick; no fatty foods, no white bread and exercise.

"Can we shorten the walks Bella?" Charlie asked her as she sat down across from him and she shook her head dismissively.

"No, we cannot. It's only 3 miles and you were walking; it's not like you were running. Stop complaining or I'll make it 4 miles tomorrow." Charlie dared not to say a word about the distance the pair walked every day after this and quietly ate his dinner.

It wasn't long after the food had been cleared away and the dirty dishes washed that there was a knock on the door.

"You expecting anybody Bells?" Charlie asked Bella who shook her head. Charlie stood from his chair in the lounge room and crossed over to the door. He pulled the blind aside and peered outside. "Bella it's for you." Bella looked at him oddly and went to answer the door. She swung the door open and smiled broadly at what she saw in front of her.

I love you Bella Swan and I couldn't hold it in much longer." He held out the long stemmed rose he held to Bella, she took it and wiped away the tear that fell from her eye before wrapping her arms around Aaron's neck and kissing him sweetly but passionately.

; I love you Bella Swan and I couldn't hold it in much longer." He held out the long stemmed rose he held to Bella, she took it and wiped away the tear that fell from her eye before wrapping her arms around Aaron's neck and kissing him sweetly but passionately. "I'll have to tell you I love you more often then."

"I love you too Aaron Ateara and I feel a surge of happiness in the fact that I believe I will always love you." She kissed him again and he asked her in a whispered voice "Move in with me?" Bella nodded her head and replied with heartfelt agreement.

"Brilliant," he said "get your coat, I want to show you something." And so Bella bid her father a farewell and grabbed her coat from her room before racing out to join Aaron who was already waiting in the car. After 5 minutes and not having been told where they were heading Bella felt the need to ask.

"Aaron where are we going?" she asked him with a half-hearted laugh.

"I want to show you something," he replied mysteriously and Bella lightly hit his shoulder.

"Come on tell me," she pleaded with him.

"We are almost there," he replied causing Bella to sigh and return to looking out the window. He smiled triumphantly and kept his eyes on the road as he wound through the streets of Forks, Washington. Another five minutes passed before they reached their destination; a house.

"Why are we here?" Bella asked in a confused tone.

"The day I met you I knew I would be in forks the rest of my life so consequently that is the day I decided to look for a place of permanent residence. I found it a few days ago and there it is." He pointed out Bella's window to a single story house, she couldn't tell much about the house in the dark but she could tell there was a garden, a driveway and a fence. "That's the house I want you to move in to with me Bella. Not your dad's place and not my aunt and uncle's; this is a house we can call our own and if you don't like it I have no idea what I will do because I think it is perfect."

"What do you mean perfect?"

"Let me give you a tour," he grinned mischievously at her, unbuckled his seatbelt and left the car. Bella followed him and the pair entered the house across the road. "When you enter the house you enter straight into the sitting room and you have the master bedroom which has a walk-in wardrobe and an en-suite off to the left, which I will show to you momentarily but first we will see the rest of the house. The deep red carpet is spread throughout the entire house as is the decretive, dark wood, half-wall panelling with white wall paint which you will see if I can ever find the light switch," Aaron finally having found the switch turned on the lights and pulled Bella through the house. They reached a room with 3 walls that was rectangular in shape and a large window off to the left which Aaron called the dining room. They walked through an archway "and here we have the kitchen on the right and the entertaining area in front," Aaron flicked another switch and the rooms lit up "tiled kitchen floor and a large stove as well as plenty of storage space and room for a dishwasher. On the left we have another bedroom but the entertainment room is by far the largest room in the house. If we continue through," he pulled her through the large room to a doorway and pointed out the various other rooms "a linen closet, 2 more bedrooms, a bathroom and a separate toilet." He looked at Bella and waited for her reaction.

"It's really big," she sounded surprised and words seemed to escape her grasp. She smiled up at Aaron broadly "I love it but do we need all the rooms?"

"Maybe not now, but I was thinking more into the future, if we ever decided to have children…" Aaron's voice trailed off he didn't want to seem too pushy.

"You're right; it would be nice not to have to find another house." Knowing that she had just agreed to rear Aaron's children brought smiles to both their faces. Aaron lent down and kissed Bella sweetly.

"Let me show you the master bedroom," as Bella followed him back through the house she thought of what moving in with Aaron would be like and hoped it would be nothing like what it was when she was with Edward.

**Guys sorry about the wait, ****I hope to have the next chapter up ASAP but no guarantees as to when.**** Please review and tell me your thoughts I really apprecite them. Speaking of reviews I would like to thank the following people nex-angelus-infernus, iheartquestionmark95, twilightsparky101, hypergirl465, twilightandharrypotterFREAK, Chloe McMurray and barbiedoll123**


	21. Furniture

**Sorry about the wait again guys but here is the next chapter, it's really just a filler but I do have something important coming in the next few chapters that will just about wrap this story up. Don't forget to check out my Harry Potter story, I know you probably aren't interested in HP or over it or whatever but I am really quite proud of that story. Thanks at the bottom.**

Although the entire house seemed unfurnished it wasn't until Aaron brought Bella back to the master bedroom for a close inspection that she realised behind the closed door Aaron had furnished this single, solitary room. When he swung the door open it revealed a room lit only by a few candles that rested on glass plates around the room and a large soft blanket thrown over the floor covered in rose petals. The room smelled of vanilla and honey and all Bella could think to say was "Well I guess I know where the other eleven roses went,"

"If you aren't ready yet – " Bella cut him off by pulling him down to her and pressing her lips to his. He obliged willingly when she pulled him over and down onto the soft blanket. Their hands explored each other and enthusiastically removed various pieces of clothing. The evening that followed was one of excitement and pure bliss for the both of them. A night which they hoped would never end.

…

..

.

When Bella arrived at the school the next morning it was rather obvious to her co-workers and students her mood was slightly abnormal; she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. When asked about her good mood she winked at her co-workers and subtly changed the subject with her students. When she returned to Charlie's that night he also noticed the continuity in her mood but strayed from asking her about it lest it should change. At dinner, fish with lemon juice and herbs, Bella approached the subject.

"Dad," she cleared her throat and looked at him, he looked up from his food and waited for her to continue "Aaron asked me to move in with him." Charlie's face showed shock at first and then his face became dark.

"That's great Bells," Charlie replied returning to his food. Bella sighed at his reaction. "It's not that I don't like the kid Bella; I do. But I just don't want you to rush into anything. You've only known the kid a little over a month and you're moving in with him? That's all he really is Bella; a kid. He's 19 for crying out loud." He mumbled the last bit as though not wanting Bella o hear him say it.

"He's 20 dad," Bella replied in as civil a tone as she could muster. This conversation was not going the way she had hoped it would. "He has a job and I have more than enough to support the pair of us even if he didn't. I know that our relationship is moving quicker than you would like but I am happier with Aaron than I have been for years. Support me in this."

"I don't want to lose you again," Charlie looked up at Bella, fear and sadness swarmed his eyes. She wasn't expecting his words and it took her several seconds to come up with a reply.

"You won't, the house is barely 10 minutes away so I can keep track of your exercise habits; the food is up to you to handle. You start work again next week so I will have the station boys to tell me what you're _really_ eating." Charlie grunted in response and finished off the last of his meal. He picked up his own dishes and then Bella's, when he was standing he kissed the top of her head and patted her shoulder before saying "I just don't want you to get hurt again." Bella took this as the end of the conversation and patted his hand which was still resting on her shoulder.

The rest of the night passed in an uneventful slowness that could rival that of a 3-day test cricket match (**A/N: I just had to do that**). Life progressed as normal for the next few days; get up, get dressed, eat, go to work, come home, exercise, eat, sleep. Although Bella had thought no more about the furnishing of the house she and Aaron would be sharing it had been on Aaron's mind since he bought the house. On Friday night, just after dinner Aaron decided he would call Bella to make plans for furniture shopping; he wasn't planning on her answer.

"We don't need to go shopping," her voice had replied over the phone in a slightly bored tone.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked confused.

"I have a whole house full of things in Alaska that I could get brought down here to Forks."

"Oh…yeah, that's right." Came Aaron's slightly hurt and stunned voice.

"What's wrong? We need furniture and I have bundles of the stuff."

"But that's just it Bella; it's not _our_ furniture. We didn't buy it together; you bought it with your ex Edward. Forgive me if I don't want my house filled with vampire scent whenever I walk through the door."

"Oh gosh Aaron, I'm sorry I didn't even think of that." Bella said quickly and Aaron sighed.

"No it's alright Bella, but we do need to get furniture for the house before we move in. how about Sunday?"

"That sounds great Aaron," Bella said her voice full of conviction and enthusiasm "But there are still a few things I would like to bring down from Alaska if that's okay?"

"Like what things?"

"The T.V., a bed that I bought _that was never used_," Bella added quickly to point out that there would be an extreme lack of vampire scent "I also have an entire lounge and dinning room set in storage here in Washington that I wouldn't mind having brought here. None of it, aside from maybe the T.V., will smell a thing like vampires as Edward was never anywhere near any of it. I bought them before I left Forks but never had the chance to use them. Please Aaron?"

"Less time spent shopping and less money spent too; sounds like a plan Bella."

"Thank you so much Aaron; I thought I'd never get to use this stuff." The smile on Bella's face would not move and she couldn't help but say those three little words "I love you Aaron."

"I love you too Bella," Aaron smiled on the other end of the line

**A big thank you to kaylacullenblack, twilightandharrypotterFREAK, Marshi and barbiedoll123 for their reviews. Don't forget to go to my profile page and check out my HP story The Secret Weapon. I am writing up a story for FictionPress and details for that story will go on my profile page or in the chapter updates in the HP story once this story is over.**


	22. The Garden

**Hey people, sorry about the wait. I have decided that I will no longer be writing this story as I have run out of ideas for it. HOWEVER my friend Chrissy will be taking over for me. She wrote this chapter and I edited it for her, I hope there are no mistakes =S. Anyway review and/or msg me****/us with your thoughts.**

I kissed Aaron passionately and he kissed back with the same passion. I groaned as he pulled away and chuckled. Aaron hugged me and kissed my forehead, and whispered in my ear

"Not yet,"

As we turned away from the room I noticed something warm over my eyes. Aaron just chuckled and kept his hands covering my eyes.

"I'm a klutz without your hands blocking all sight from my eyes how bad do you think I will be now?" I complained while putting my hands out and stepping carefully testing the ground before taking the step.

When we came to a stop I reached my hands out in front of me and felt cold glass. When the glass began to move from under my hands I assumed we were at a door which Aaron was now opening.

"Are you ready?" Aaron asked teasingly at my frustration. 

"I'll ready you in a minute!" I retorted half-angry half-curious.

He chuckled and kissed my neck, the only part of me he could reach without removing his hands.

We stepped outside and I felt grass and soft ground beneath my feet through my trainers. We walked I little further and I noticed several things, the ground beneath my feet had turned to pebbles and I could smell flowers and moss. I could also hear the trickling of water and the call of various birds.

Aaron removed his hands from my eyes and I slowly opened them. 

This was defiantly nothing like I had seen in all of Forks.  
Our backyard was the only thing I was yet to see and this was the grand unveiling.  
It was surrounded by trees covered in moss, played host to a small, man-made waterfall with a pond at the bottom dug into the ground. Inside the pond bright coloured fish swam around the lily-pads and waterlily's. Opposite the pond was a covered area with a single, hand-made, white, wooden love seat. Vines were beginning to climb up the sides of the swing and I fell in love with it instantly. The pebbles I felt underfoot lead from the back door to the pond and the swing in a Y shape.

Aaron picked me up and carried me over to the swing, placed me on it and sat down next to me. As I marvelled at the craftsmanship of the swing Aaron stared adoringly at me and watched as my smile grew wider. When I finally turned to face him he picked me up and placed me upon his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned in a placed my head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent mixed with the moss, flowers and trees around us.

"So what do you think?" Looking around the yard with a smile in his eyes

"I think its perfect," I whispered to him, not wanting my voice to ruin the tranquillity.

.

..

…

..

.

When the knock came both Bella and aaron awoke with a start and scrambled out of the bed, Bella placed a bath robe over my naked form and Aaron picked up a pair of pants from the floor and threw them on. She closed the door behind her and opened the front door to reveal Charlie and Sue Clearwater. Sue grinned widely at me and showed me the cake she held in her hands.

"Uh…Hi," I said to the pair sleepily and unlocked the screen door to let them inside.

.

..

.

As Aaron cooked a breakfast of bacon and eggs for the four of them Bella, now fully dressed, gave Charlie and Sue the grand tour. When they reached the backyard the pair couldn't help but gasp and comment on the beauty of it all.

"Breaky's ready!" Aaron called through the kitchen window.

Over the breakfast table; consisting of pancakes, eggs, bacon, butter and toast,  
Charlie asked what Bella and Aaron planned to go from here.

"Well you see," Aaron said and he gulped down his mouthful of food "we have this four week plan; first we move into together, I get Bella pregnant and we are forced to have a shotgun wedding which neither of us will really be against." Charlie chocked on his food and Bella took away his plate of food.

"I knew we should have cooked something else," she said "this is no breakfast for you Dad!  
Sue you have to make sure he gets exercise!"

"Yeah I'll whip him in to shape in no time," Sue replied laughing at Aaron's reply to Charlie's question. "Your not going to die on me too are you Charlie?" Sue asked now giggling at Charlie's horrified expression.

"Well if you can't I will," she smirked evilly at her father and finished her plate of egg before answering Sue's question truthfully. "We only just moved in together; haven't thought that far ahead to be honest"

After breakfast Bella and Sue talked in the lounge room about the wolves how they have been; Jake proposed to Clarabelle but otherwise there was nothing new to tell, while Aaron and Charlie were outside, their chatter about fishing and the station had faded there was something Aaron was a bit nervous to ask.

"C-Charlie?"

Charlie looked at Aaron a little surprised about the stutter "Yeah?" Aaron took a deep breath and spoke quickly.

"Charlie I want to ask you for your permission to marry Bella. I know it's old fashioned but I respect you and if your answer is a solid no then I won't bother you about it again. I know it would be important to Bella for you to give us your blessing."

An array of emotions flickered over Charlie's face making Aaron nervous. 

"You know I treat her well and I will look after her and we're still in town so we won't be too far from anyone."

"Yeah I know kid, but aren't things moving... fast?"

"Maybe... heh that Mick still looks at her doesn't he?" looking down still nervous about Charlie's answer.

"Mike? Yeah but she's never been interested in that boy,"

"I'd still like to marry her." All nervous feelings gone Aaron's voice was now firm but not demanding.

"Be sure to look after her cause you'll have me to deal with if you go a step outta line... I'm only up the road." giving Aaron a little punch on the shoulder, effectively giving Aaron his blessing.

"What you going to run over? Isn't that EXERCISE?" Aaron taunted making Charlie groan.

Both sat laughing on the sandstone seats near the pond when the girls opened the door.

"What's so funny?" both women asked in unison

"Nothing!" Aaron replied grinning. The two men stood and began walking inside. They heard the phone ring and Bella moved to answer it. 

**I hope you enjoyed reading this and the next chapter is ready and waiting to be posted just so you all know. Chrissy is much more efficient than I am =]**** so review away my pretties and the next chapter should be up in about a week after some editing and exstentions.**


	23. Unexpected Encounters

**Here you are guys, enjoy. Sorry for the wait that was my fault (surprise I know right?) My course work just got on top of me and I was swamped along with the flu. It was nice to see some new story alerts though. Thanks for that and welcome to the subscription list.**

**Here is the chapter, a little shorter than normal but ended in a way that might make you happy.**

**Thankyous go out to twilightandharrypotterFREAK, M1SS-CHR1SSY, justinand barbiedoll123. And a sorry to cacahaute96.**

**Aaron POV**

It was 5:30, Saturday morning and I was being woken up by the howl of a wolf. But this was no ordinary howl; it was Sam. I sighed and rolled out of bed as gently as I could.

I wrote Bella a note and placed it on my pillow so she wouldn't worry.

I tied a fresh pair of pants to my leg, transformed and raced into the woods.

"What do you want?" I thought angrily to Sam.

"Pack meeting got some things to work out," Sam thought calmly.  
I felt more of the Pack members transform and their thoughts were very much like mine; why so early?

Feeling the others trying to prod Sam barked "Just get here faster and you will find out stop dawdling!"

Everyone, slightly embarrassed that they had let their thoughts slow their running, sped up and less than a minute later the pack were sitting in a circle with Jake and Sam demanding all the attention.

"There is an announcement to be made," Sam thought and the message went flying through all our heads. "Jake and Clara are to wed and therefore the Pack schedule will change. Clara has her Maid of Honour, Lola, to help her out but still needs Jake around for a lot of the details. They have about two weeks to finish planning the wedding."

"This," Jake said to us all "is also me inviting you all to attend."

I couldn't help but think "All of us?"

"Yes Aaron," Jake replied rather disdainfully '_all_ of you."

"Okay so here are the schedules," Sam butted in, in order to stop an argument from occurring.

**Bella POV**

I yawned and stretched my arms and legs and smiled contentedly. Then I realised how cold it was.

"Why am I cold!" I demanded hoping to hear his laugh.

When I didn't hear a laugh I looked around and saw a note on his pillow.

"Sam called, if I'm not back in time to do shopping...

Sorry go a head with out me.  
I should be back by Lunch at the latest... I hope.

P.'re out of bread."

"Nine Fourty Seven AM" I breathed with a sigh. "I should get going if I'm going to be home by lunch.

I decided to check off things from my list of groceries; mince, vegies, biscuits, sugar etc. before doing another lap of the store to pick up snack foods and enough meat to last any normal household a solid month.

When I turned to make my way toward the registers I found myself staring at someone I knew I was bound to run into eventually; Clarabelle.

"Bella!" said a shocked Clarabelle.

"Clarabelle, what are you doing all the way up here?" Bella replied in a slightly surprised voice.

"Oh my sister won't let me do anything for the wedding she said I've been working too hard. And umm, call me Clara." Clara mentioned slightly embarrassed

"Okay but what I meant was what you are doing shopping off the reservation. Isn't that easier?" I replied slightly confused.

Clara just shrugged "Eh. I was on my way up here and figured two birds one stone."

This just confused me even more.

Clara giggled at me and pulled an envelope out of her bag and handed it to me.

The envelope was simple and white with the words, _Bella Swan and Aaron_ _Ataera, _handwritten on the centre of the envelope. Turning the envelope over she noticed a wolf this made Bella giggle at the fact that not everyone will know what this means.

Upon opening the letter I smile, "I'll have to talk to Aaron first but I would love to come to your wedding." A little shocked that she meant it.

"Yay, I know we didn't meet on the best circumstances but well you do mean a lot to Jake and me.... as well as the whole pack" Clara joked.

After saying goodbye to Clara and heading home hoping Aaron will be there.

As I entered her house with arms full of grocery's she heard growling from the kitchen, I ran around the corner to find Aaron with his head in the fridge.

"There's no food!" Aaron growled in desperation.

"Well if you get it out of the car then there will be!" I replied in a sarcastic voice.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

As they were making lunch Aaron and Bella were discussing the Invitation to Jake and Clara's wedding.

Bella's side being she wants to go but a small side of her thinks it might feel a little awkward.

Aarons being he doesn't really want to go but he wants to be there for his pack mate.

After weighing up the pro's and cons Bella made a decision.

"So then I guess we are going." Confirmed Bella

Aaron just shrugged and Bella took that as an agreement.

An awkward silence rose and Aaron was the first to break it.

"Guh... I have to get wedding clothes don't I..."

"Yeah," Bella giggled at the image of Aaron shopping for something suitable for a wedding "You definitely do."

.

..

…

..

.

**Clara's POV**

I bid farewell to Bella and went about what I expected to be a seemingly uneventful errand. Not moments later as I rounded a corner my trolley ran into another and jolted me.

"Oh my gosh!" I said and swiftly walked around my trolley to see who it was I had hit. It was a woman, about my own age, with long dark, almost black, hair. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going; I was a little preoccupied." I smiled weakly at her and she shook her head, returning my smile.

"It's okay," she said, her voice full of sincerity "I should have been paying more attention too; I just have so much to do before my wedding and it seems to cloud my mind."

"Oh I know exactly what you mean!" I sighed "I'm getting married in a few weeks and there are so many details we still have to work out; food, seating plans, open-bar or no open-bar, DJ or band. It's sending me completely mental!"

"Only a couple weeks until mine too; most of the guests haven't RSVP'ed me yet! I have no idea how many are coming; at least the cake, dresses and bridesmaids are all set." She smiled at me "Anyway I had better let you go; I bet you have loads to do because I know I do!"

"Well, tons of stuff to do. It was nice meeting you; my names Clara," I held my hand out for her to shake and she did.

"Angela Weber," she smiled sweetly and we bid each other good luck and farewell. In a town this size we were almost certain to run into each other again eventually.

**See! No cliff hanger. Well not really unless you want to know who Angela is going to marry. As usual review the chapter and I will send them along to the new author, message me if you like and I will reply as best I can or send them through to the author as well.**

**We hope you enjoyed this new instalment.**


	24. Preparations

**  
****Wow really sorry about the long wait but the ideas just weren't flowing and I haven't had the program to edit before publishing. Hope you enjoy The Author's work; she worked long and hard on this chapter. As soon as the idea popped into her head she began writing. **

**Enjoy.**

**  
**Aaron and Bella decided to go for a visit to the reservation to see if they could help with the wedding.  
We were almost at Billy's place when Bella saw someone fussing over a bunch of notes in their car she was, however, unable to remember their name but it struck her as odd as to why someone would be going through papers in their car on the side of the road.

They pulled into Billy's front yard Aaron and Bella saw Billy sitting out front looking slightly disgruntled.

"Hey Billy!" Aaron and Bella called in unison. 

"Hey." Billy mumbled, walking away grumbling 'too cheerful'...'my house'...

"What are you on about?"

"I have no space in my own house the whole blasted pack is in there!"

Laughing slightly the pair make their way past Billy and into the house but not before bumping into a person standing in the doorway sending papers and a dark bag flying through the air.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed in surprise and bent down to help Rachael pick the fallen items from the floor, placing things neatly into the box from which they had fallen.

"Hey Rach, what's this?" Bella asked upon noticing the darkly coloured pouch.

"Oh, that's for Jake to wear at the ceremony," Rachel said monotonously.

"It's been passed down since Ephraim Black was chief." Billy interjected in his now calm voice. "It holds the ashes of the first vampire the pack killed."

"Mad! Why haven't I seen this before?" Aaron slightly rejected.

"Because, you're new and it hasn't been that big of topic." Jake bluntly replied from behind Billy, sighing at the busy mess before him.

As Rachael and Bella stood up Sam stepped into the room and called for silence in the crowded house causing everyone grow quiet and turn their full attention to Sam.

Sam cleared his throat. "Alright, Clarabelle and I have been talking and we've decided that everyone needs a break or there is bound to be blood." Sam said in a voice full of authority. "So tonight, we're going to have a bonfire!"

Cheers (and a couple human howls) were heard from everyone. "Man we haven't had one for years!" Seth yelled!

"Exaaaaagerating!" Jacob sang.

Bella and Aaron were some of the last too arrive too the bonfire, but no one noticed til they were actually in the fire light.

"'Bout time!" Exclaimed Jake upon seeing their faces lit by the orange light.

"Sorry Jake, Clara had us helping with a few last minute things."

"Yeah, hopefully she will be here soon!" Jacob scanned the area in hopes of seeing her.

A loud screech was heard filling the area and all heads turned to the car that had just arrived in the parking lot. A frightened Clarabelle practically threw herself from the car and ran into Jake's open arms.

"Clara!! What's happened?" Jake asked, his voice full of concern, he held her close and stroked her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"T-there was this car." Clara replied, having trouble breathing through her sobs. "I-it was chasing me; it tried to run me off the road. Jake I was so scared!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well one moment it was behind me REALLY close, then the next it was no where too be seen, then BAM! It's driving at me from the side!" Everyone was still and listening to Clara.

"Shh don't worry your safe with me. No car can match this!" Jacob said, kissing his muscles. This made Clara giggle slightly and she loosened her grip on Jake.

Jake turned to Sam and gave him a slight nod so as not to alert Clara. Sam pointed to Aaron, Seth and Quill and nodded toward the woods at the edge of the beach. 

"See you in a bit Bell's" Leaving Bella with a kiss on the cheek and an ever so slightly smaller wolf pack. 

After a while Clara calmed down and apologised for creating a scene.

"Don't be stupid," Bella said to her "I think I would have reacted the same way if I were in your position." She smiled slightly to re-assure her. Not long after this the missing pack members appeared and shook their heads.

Aaron kissed Bella on the top of her head and sat down next to her on the log near the fire.

Everyone in attendance at the bonfire let off some steam that night and were all treated to an attempted River dance by Quill and Embry. 

As the night began to wind down Sam called everyone around the dwindling fire.

"I had another reason for asking you all here tonight." He called out so everyone could hear. "As you all know, our last _real_ chief was a Black; as was our last pack leader. I feel it necessary, for these reasons, to step down from my position in the pack as Alpha and give it to the one who has birth rights to this title. Jacob Black, descendant of Ephraim Black and true Alpha male of our pack." He bowed his head slightly at Jake, effectively relinquishing his rights to the pack.

A series of howls were heard from the pack, all acknowledging their new Alpha and leader who stood there grinning and dumbfounded.

----

Before Bella and Aaron could even walk in the front door there was a stampede of people, blurring past the pair with papers, boxes carrying decorations for the wedding and a few phones to ears.

"BELLA! Thank - whatever it is I believe in- that your here!" Clara was somewhat joyous to see Bella but a lot closer too being 'Stressed Clara' as Bella had now dubbed her in her mind. Although every time she thought that she also mentally scolded her self for not being very creative.

With a sigh Bella asked "Alright Clara, what do you need me too do?" Aaron tried to hide a chuckle but Bella heard and glared at him. This brought Clara's attention too him.

"AARON! Your here as well! Oh man. You need to help too!" Earning a smirk from Bella before she left the room too help in the kitchen before Clara could give an assignment too her.

"Alright Clara what do you need me to do?" Aaron asked.

"Follow me," she said simply and began too race up the stairs 

----

"Hey Leah,"

"Hi..."

"Well this isn't awkward" Bella said with a very forced "Heh."

"If you say so, could you pass me the whisk; third drawer"

After passing the whisk Bella's eyes shone at the sign of new life in the kitchen. "SUE!"

"Bella!"

"So nice too see you! Any thing you need help with?"

"Good to see you too Bella.. Yeah actually. I actually need help with these check lists in the lounge room I came in here too ask Leah." This got an eye roll and an exaggerated point at the cake mix.

"Yes even though she is busy. That could wait. But! Seeing as you're here, you can help. We need to write out place cards and when we are done with that get Clara to help us out with the seating plan for the reception."

Not wanting to stay where she wasn't wanted Bella walked with Sue into the lounge room.

---

Everyone involved were doing preparations for the reception; cooking food and sorting out table cloths and table decorations, cleaning, setting up cover for the tables.

The reception was to be held at Billy's house and the ceremony was going to take place in a church in Forks which was to be decorated later in the afternoon.

Once the place cards had been written upon and the seating chart worked out Bella and Sue returned to the kitchen to help prepare food for the reception and make dinner for that night.

"Angela!"

"I'm sorry dear, what?"

"Its been nagging me all week I saw a high school friend on the way down to Billy's earlier this week; the day of the bonfire. And I just remembered her name."

"Oh... okay?"

"Don't mind me, it's just been nagging at me all week that I couldn't remember her name."

"Isn't Angela the girl that Jake was going to marry before you came back to town?"

"Jake was engaged before me?" Clara asked quietly from the back door. Bella and Sue turned their heads to see her shocked and hurt face.

"He didn't love her," Bella said quickly.

"Well that just makes it perfectly acceptable then doesn't it Bella!" Clara snapped at Bella.

"Don't talk to me like that," Bella replied calmly staring at an angry Clara. "So Jake didn't tell you about Angela; big deal. She's unimportant."

"Jake was going to _marry_ her!"

"And now he's going to marry you; she's no one to be worried about."

"JAKE!" Clara yelled and stormed from the kitchen.

**We will try and not make you all wait so long before the next instalment. Promise!**


	25. D Day

**You guys have no idea how sorry I am to keep you waiting so long for an update. The lady who was supposed to be writing the story no longer has the time or resources to continue writing it and so I, Mateisha, started writing it again.**

**Unfortunately I moved away from home and the place I moved to had no Word program for me to use to write the story with. I know exactly what is going to happen and will start writing the next chapter in a couple of days. You'll be pleased to know that I also have started writing my other story "NAOMI" again and hope to have some chapters up for that very soon too,**

**I thank everyone who has subscribed to chapter updates and everyone who has reviewed my story; I hope this one is up to scratch with my previous works.**

"How dare you not tell me about Angela!" Clara sobbed "you were engaged to her and never felt the need to tell me!"

"Can we please not do this here?" Jake asked politely, keeping his voice low.

"No way; I want to know _now _why you didn't tell me." she stared him straight in the eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks "She must have been pretty damned important to you for you not tell me."

"Yes; she _was_, but she isn't now. I have you now and you're all I ever want."

"Then why not tell me," Clara lowed her voice to a hiss and after not receiving an answer from Jake "If my hand wouldn't break from slapping you I would." she turned and ran from him; leaving all of Jake's closest friends and his family staring at him.

.

..

...

..

.

That night Bella, inadvertently being the one to have caused the argument between Jake and Clara, took it upon herself to smooth things over between the pair; starting with Clara.

"I'm sure Jake meant nothing by not telling you; you mean the world to him and I'm sure he thought not telling you was for the best." Bella explained to Clara while sitting in the lounge room of the home she and Jake were to share after the marriage.

"I know," she replied heavy-heartedly "but it just hurts that he didn't tell me and that I had to find out this way you know? I would have probably waited a much longer time before accepting his marriage proposal if I knew that he'd been previously engaged. Jake told me he was only a few months from the wedding; Angela had already bought her dress. It must have been absolutely _horrible_ for her to have gone through the break-up with Jake."

"I think it was pretty awful for her but he hasn't heard from her since; in fact nobody had even seen her until I did the other day; or at least nobody said they had. " Bella replied, before taking a deep breath "Jake loves you Clara and he wants to marry you; I just wanted to make sure that you still wanted to marry him."

Clara merely smiled and let out a slight laugh "Of course I do; nothing could change that fact not even the fight he and I had this afternoon; as stupid as he can be I love him and want to spend my life with him." the two women smiled at each other before Bella stood up.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day. Now I can go and re-assure Jake that the wedding is still on; now remember no phone calls when you wake up, no sneaking into his bedroom to take a peek, no contact with the Groom what-so-ever ; it's bad luck." Bella grinned at her, moved in front of her and hugged Clara. "congratulations," she whispered in her ear. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Bella...I know this seems a bit silly and on such short notice but you're one of Jake's best friends and I hope that you can be mine one day. And," Clara took a breath as though the next thing she was about to say would be hard "I'd like you to be my maid of honour; despite all the trouble I caused between you and Jake, I still consider you a friend and I don't have many around here; I don't want to beg but I will." Clara seemed scared that Bella would reject and stood there fiddling with her hands, waiting for and answer as Bella mulled it over.

"It's all in the past now right?" Bella grinned at Clara and she let out a sigh of relief and relaxed her face "I'll be around at 9 to do your hair and make-up; we can have orange and champagne for breakfast with our chocolate chip and ice cream pancakes. It really will be the best day of your life; promise."

.

..

...

..

.

Bella walked through her front door and smiled at Aaron "Ring Jake; he gets married at 2 tomorrow afternoon."

.

..

...

..

.

The alarm went off at 7AM and Clara's hand shot out to turn it off; she was already awake and had been for a half hour. She jumped from the bed and could hardly contain the nervous excitement within her. There was still 2 hours before Bella would arrive for hair, make-up and ore-wedding champagne. Clara decided she would run herself a hot bath. She added Jake's favourite smelling oils to the water and added the bubble bath. She grabbed a book from the nightstand and slipped into the hot water instantly feeling all her nerves wash away.

Clara lay in the tub until the majority of bubbles disappeared and she felt entirely relaxed and prepared for her wedding. she got out of the tub, dried herself and walked into her bedroom. She went to the closet and retrieved the bag in which her wedding dress was stored; she took the bag off the dress and lay it on the bed. She smiled and let a squeal of excitement escape her lips.

"I'm getting married today," she whispered to herself in excitement.

"Not if I can help it," came a sinister, familiar voice from behind. Clara was instantly filled with fear and was unable to move a muscle. she took several deep breaths and fought back the tears in her eyes as she felt something cold and hard touch her back.

"What are you doing?" Clara's voice quavered and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Getting ready for my wedding and I need my maid of honour to help me," the tone of the voice was now entirely different; it was now friendly and it seemed as though she was poking fun at Clara "I can't believe you forgot about my wedding to Jake today; sometimes you can be so silly. Now put the dress on and we will drive to my place to finish getting ready." Today is going to be _fantastic_!"


	26. Explanation Please Read

I don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter because for the past 3 months I have had nothing but problems with my laptop. I have sent it to be repaired but it came back with more problems. Unfortunately for you guys, and for me, the problem is that my hard drive keeps malfunctioning and deleting all my data, this includes my new chapters.

As I tend to write the chapters 2 or 3 at a time it is extremely heartbreaking and frustrating that I need to keep rewriting them only for my computer to malfunction and erase all my work in a matter of seconds.

Due to the natural disasters that have been occurring in my country the company that made my laptop are unable to fix it for me for several reasons. I am unsure when it will be fixed but I hope it will be within the next month or two.

Until a time that it has been fixed I ask you all for patience while waiting for the next chapter and I will do my best to write up a new chapter for you in the coming weeks with what recourses I have available to me.

I thank you all for your patience and dedication to my story and I hope to have something new for you to read very soon.


End file.
